


Bedtime Stories

by Beautiful_Infinity, ShaaraSeeker



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Multi, Oral, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Seekersmut, Sticky, dirty talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-28 03:43:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 26,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_Infinity/pseuds/Beautiful_Infinity, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaaraSeeker/pseuds/ShaaraSeeker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sticky, dirty, completely shameless PWP trinesmut. You have been warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I needed a diversion. This is 100% PWP sticky Seekersmut. If you don't like that, turn back now!
> 
> Pairing: Star/Thunder/Sky
> 
> Warnings: Rough interface, hints of BDSM, bondage, oral, sticky, dirty talk
> 
> Disclaimer: Ain't miiiine. I'd take it, though.

Starscream purred into the audial of his wingmate Skywarp. "Hm, I got you /right where I want you/, and there's nothing you can do about it."

"Can too, I'll just teleport-"

Starscream gently placed the inhibitor directly between Skywarp's wings and grinned down at the black and violet Seeker. "What was that?"

"Frag you." Skywarp grumbled, but it was painfully obvious that this predicament was having an effect on him.

Star tested each bond by pulling gently at it- Warp's hands were joined, wrist to wrist, above his helm and attached to a loop that was built into the berth itself just for activities such as these. His legs were bent at the knee as Starscream had placed them, spreading his wingmate open wide for all the world to see. There was just enough slack in the cords for Skywarp to lay his legs flat or position them around a lover- Starscream was nothing if not inventive when it came to bondage.

Star licked his dry lips and looked down at the gorgeous sight, his head tilted, one finger at his newly-moistened lips as if considering something intently. "How should I take you, I wonder? Tease you until you beg for me and shriek my name? Or just pound into you without any warning, hard and fast?" His vents sped up, as did Skywarp's- the imagery was delicious, and Warp's optics flared at the thought.

"Don't you /dare/ tease me, Star-"

Starscream snickered at that and finished his preparations: he tied a soft black cloth around Skywarp's optics to inhibit most of the input he'd normally receive. Of course, the Seeker had other sensors, but not being able to /see/ could enhance pleasure quite well.

"I'll do what I please. You're the one who's always asking me what I want you to do, what I /want/...this time, I believe I'll just /do/ it, with you bound and helpless beneath me."

Skywarp's vents caught and he let out a soft moan; /pits/, but that sounded hot. And he wouldn't be able to /see/ it coming...

Starscream knelt between Skywarp's thighs and trailed a single cobalt fingertip up the dark expanse. Skywarp shivered, but just barely- he didn't want to show too much too soon. His wingleader was going to /work/ for it, he decided, and he clamped his lips shut before any encouraging noises could emerge.

"Mmmm, fighting it will get you exactly nowhere, Sky..." Starscream whispered, and Skywarp marveled at the fact that Star's voice never sounded harsh or screechy when he talked like /this/. It sounded incredibly hot- not as low as, say, Thundercracker's (who had a voice that was whole new /levels/ of sexy) but nowhere near his normal slightly nasal whine, either. When Star murmured words of lust and need into Skywarp's audial, it made him want to whimper and agree to whatever Star wanted just to hear him talk some more. He liked hearing his wingleader's voice during interface...and Star knew it. Warp allowed his hips to circle just once in invitation, his covers already slid aside to reveal his fully pressurized spike and his leaking valve. The rim quivered as if trying to suck something in, and Starscream smirked at the sight.

His hand drifted higher to caress the metal that lay between Skywarp's interface equipment and Warp couldn't stifle a moan at that- the pressure was just right, and his port lubricated even more, wanting to be filled.

Star laughed softly at that and swiped just the tip of one finger over the slick rim of Warp's valve and despite Skywarp's insistence on staying silent, he couldn't stifle the keen that came, nor the arch upward into the touch. "Somebody likes this~" he said in a slight singsong tone, and Skywarp didn't have it in him to actually deny it. His body screamed it for the world to hear with his circling hips, the slick lubricant that dripped from his port, and his spike that felt like it just might /break/ if Star didn't /do/ something with it.

"Please, Stars, please, touch me or something, it /hurts/-" he said, and it was only half a lie. Skywarp's optics were covered, though, and his other sensors were beings so skillfully run through their paces that he almost didn't notice when the touch stopped, and another overheated frame was pressed hard next to his own. He knew who it was instantly- Starscream had apparently been surprised by someone and trussed up right next to his wingmate. Who would /dare/?

The low rumbling purr gave it away immediately, and both smaller Seekers literally moaned when Thundercracker spoke to them.

"Well, well, well. What have I found /here/? Two overheated fliers, both conveniently tied to the berth. Perhaps I should leave them here-"

"Oh Primus please don't do that!" Starscream gasped, his thigh pressing hard against Skywarp's. Skywarp moaned his assent, /more/ than willing to be taken by that Seeker as well as his trineleader.

"How do I know you want it enough?" Thundercracker nearly growled, his arousal shooting into the red at the sight of /both/ his trinemates helpless in front of him. One hand dragged itself through the slick mess between Skywarp's thighs, while the other ground the heel of his palm directly over Starscream's valve. The tricolored Seeker bucked into the contact, his wings twitching and gliding across Skywarp's in a slide that was thoroughly distracting. Thundercracker slid one single finger into Skywarp's valve and the black and violet flier gasped, arching hard into the contact.

"Please, TeeCee, need something in me..." he said weakly, unable to /see/ what was going on but sensing it just the same.

"Star /was/ teasing you longest..." Thundercracker seemed to consider their youngest member's plight as Starscream himself writhed beautifully, trying to shift attention to himself. He'd been driving himself half insane by teasing Skywarp, and now being tied himself was driving him the rest of the way. Thundercracker bent over Skywarp and claimed his mouth rather harshly, nipping expertly at pale lips that immediately parted, offering zero resistance to the dominant Seeker. Skywarp whimpered, his frame shuddering in the bonds and Thundercracker chuckled, spreading Skywarp's thighs wide and teasing his entrance with the tip of his spike.

"You want this, don't you." he said far too softly. "You /both/ want me. I can only take one at a time, as you know...and Star, you can lay there and /listen/ and /feel/ and /experience/ the shaking of this berth while I take Skywarp in just the way he needs it." Starscream whimpered this time in an odd mixture of disappointment and raging lust. He knew that TC would go quickly as heated as Skywarp was and then he'd really be able to pound Star through their berth. The blue Seeker leaned over Starscream to flick his glossa at dark lips and he dragged his fingertips between Skywarp's thighs one last time before he angled Warp's right leg out wide and shoved inward, making the teleporter shriek in pain-tinged pleasure, the cry echoed by his trineleader next to him. Stars' panel slid aside without even being touched as Skywarp's wing overlapped and grazed his own and he intentionally writhed in the bonds to give Thundercracker the best show he could give from his rather limited positioning.

"Please, I'll do anything you want, just please take me, Thundercracker-" Starscream moaned, and the sound of his voice made Skywarp gasp and arch upward into Thundercracker's far too steady and even movements. "Harder, TC, c'mon, /please/, I know you can do me harder than that, need to feel you all the way at the top of my port and /slamming me/-"

Thundercracker did just that and Skywarp virtually shrieked his trinemate's designation, clenching rhythmically over Thundercracker's spike as if he meant to drain it dry. The blue Seeker bit his lip and kept on moving, thanking Primus yet again that he'd long ago learned some self-control. He needed it, having these two hedonists as trinemates.

Starscream certainly had precious little control left; he was arching his hips into the empty air, moaning and gasping as if he'd already been claimed. Thundercracker smiled darkly; he hadn't even /begun/ to take his trineleader the way he knew Star needed to be taken. The very thought of it brought on his overload rather more quickly than he intended, but he made up for it by grasping Skywarp's hips and pulling him harshly into the final few thrusts, finally filling the teleporting Seeker with his fluids just as the tip of his spike struck the hypersensitive node at the top of Skywarp's valve. He went off with a shriek worthy of Starscream, jerking at the cuffs hard enough to dent his wrists, praising Thundercracker and his decisive movements in a loud keening cry. Warp finally relaxed as the charge drained from his systems, though Thundercracker's was already beginning to rise again for several reasons- one, Starscream was far too flexible /not/ to watch even in cuffs and leg-bindings; two, Skywarp lying there looking debauched and claimed just twisted TC's turbines; and three, Starscream had invited Thundercracker to come over and make use of his lips before he actually 'faced him.

Both of Star's trinemates knew that to turn /that/ down meant you were likely half-deactivated, one thruster firmly in the Pit and the other quickly following. Thundercracker paused long enough to let Skywarp loose before kneeling over the prone form of the Winglord of Vos; his thighs rested easily on either side of Starscream's chestplating without crushing the mech. Starscream /wasn't/ blindfolded; Thundercracker /wanted/ to watch his optics while he did this and even after; they were so very expressive. Those dark lips were twisted into an insolent grin as Thundercracker glanced down, his spike already well on its way to becoming fully ready once more. Starscream licked his lips and extended his glossa just enough to catch a drop of transfluid-tinged lubricant from the side of Thundercracker's spike, and the blue Seeker vented sharply, catching the image for all time.

"Star, you are such a perfect little slut." he purred, and Starscream shuddered at just the sound of Thundercracker's /voice/. It spun him in ways that were immediately obvious- the trembling of wide, white wings was only the least of it. "If you want what you /know/ that I can give you, then /earn it/."

Starscream's optics flared widely and he arched his head forward, taking Thundercracker's spike between his lips with such a smooth motion that the blue flier hissed in pleasure, his hands grasping the sides of his trineleader's helm to pull him further onto him. A soft sound came from Starscream's lips and his glossa flicked lightly against the ridges that spiraled up the sides of Thundercracker's thick spike. The look in his optics proved that he was enjoying this, the crimson light flaring and whirling as he worked the spike to perfection. Thundercracker moaned, his hips circling and thrusting into his trineleader's mouth.

Skywarp finally recovered enough motor function to move and he loomed over Starscream, watching Thundercracker frag his mouth with intense interest. His vents sped up; Pit this was hotter than almost anything ever, with Thundercracker's sonorous voice was sending chills through both smaller fliers, his backstrut arching and wings fluttering enticingly. His large blue hands had captured Starscream's helm and he guided the dark-faced Seeker in his movements. Starscream's cheeks were hollowed with the force of his suction as he tried to drain every last drop of fluid from the dominant flier's spike that he could possibly get. He adored the tangy flavor of Thundercracker's transfluid...and TC loved giving it to him.

He wasn't going to do it this time, though. He wanted to fill his trineleader full of his essence, to explode within him until it leaked from Starscream's pulsing valve to wet his thighs. The large blue Seeker pulled out, allowing the tip of his spike to brush across Star's full, dark lips leaving a shimmering trail of silvery fluid there. Starscream smirked wickedly and made a show of licking it off, making Skywarp growl almost helplessly at the imagery.

"Stars, if you don't quit that /I'm/ gonna shove /my/ spike down your intake while TeeCee frags the Pit out of you." he said tightly.

"And who says that I don't want that, Skywarp?" Starscream purred sensually. "I suppose that you /do/ deserve something since I deliberately teased you..." The black Seeker moaned at that, his spike rising to full pressure almost immediately. He stroked himself, using his thumb to smear thick fluid all over his length as he stared into his trineleader's optics. Thundercracker met Starscream's gaze as well, his own darker optics narrowed as he jerked the tricolored Seeker's thighs apart to put him on display for them both.

With another almost violent movement, Thundercracker thrust home. He didn't need to hold Starscream down this time; he was already bound to the berth and writhing. He shrieked aloud at the stretch, the paralyzing pleasurepain that centered in his valve and spread through the rest of his frame like wildfire.

"THUNDERCRACKER!" he keened. Starscream offlined his optics to reduce some of the sensory input because it was almost too much- Skywarp stroking himself with a wicked leer on his lips, Thundercracker's gaze piercing Starscream straight through the spark. He writhed and strained against the bonds, though his efforts were far from a serious attempt to free himself. That was the /last/ thing Starscream wanted.

He wanted to give his mates a show, and he was succeeding. Skywarp continued to watch; he didn't want to fill Starscream's mouth again just yet because his moans and cries were almost more stimulating than getting sucked off would be. Thundercracker growled and shoved inward hard once more. Instead of pulling out, he gripped Starscream's hips and ground into him, making the smaller Seeker howl in pleasure. "I will /stop/ unless you answer me. Is that understood, Starscream?"

"Y-yes-" Star gasped, his frame literally shaking.

"Yes what? You forgot something." the blue Seeker said dangerously.

Starscream's optic flew open; this was new. "Yes, Thundercracker..." he breathed, hoping that was the answer TC was looking for. Skywarp clicked his glossa and shook his head; he understood what TC was looking for even if Starscream didn't. "Nope, Stars, try again or he really might stop and leave your hungry little valve wanting." TC flashed a look at Skywarp and barely shifted his hips, putting pressure on a node that made Starscream shriek again.

"Yes, sir...yes PLEASE, I...I...don't know what you want Thundercracker, please tell me, Primus don't leave me like this I-I-I..." His tone was properly respectful and deferential; Starscream may have been trineleader but he was most definitely Thundercracker's claimed submissive, as was Skywarp.

Thundercracker nodded in approval at the tone; yes, it /was/ different and new, and he really could not expect Star to understand while his processor was addled with such intense pleasure. The only reason Skywarp knew is because he had already been through this two cycles ago.

He ran his fingers down the seams below Starscream's brilliant crimson optics, giving Star a smile that was filled with pride and caring. "That is all right, Starscream." To prove it, he moved once more, though it was far slower than what Star likely wanted. The Air Commander moaned and writhed, though, looking up at Thundercracker with the plea clearly written on his face. "When I speak to you like this, you may address me as my Lord."

Star's breath caught at that- he had an authority kink a mile wide and both of his trinemates knew it. Thundercracker, despite being a confirmed dominant, cared little for rank and position and titles. He was doing this for Starscream, and that thought made him smile widely, his spark whirling in his chassis. "You are so good to me, my Lord." Starscream breathed, his frame shuddering beneath Thundercracker. He arched his hips into the blue Seeker as best he could, white wings sliding along the berth's surface and intensifying the shudder.

"Mmm." TC said noncommittally. "Tell me what you need, Star. And if you do not make me believe that it /is/ a need and not merely a want I will do it to Skywarp instead and force you to watch."

"You w-" Starscream snapped his mouth shut; the look in Thundercracker's optics told eloquently of how he WOULD. He gathered his words after moaning loudly at the sheer pressure of being filled and began to talk. His voice shook but it was clear.

"I need /you/, my Lord, to take me. Hard. Hard and /fast/. I need you to make me ache inside you take me so hard. I adore your spike, you feel so slagging good inside me that I want to beg you for it all the time. If I could have you in me every night while I recharged I would." Star tried to move into Thundercracker, but he was having none of it. He stared down at his trineleader with a calculatedly neutral expression while Skywarp began toying with TC's wings. First fingers, then his lips all over the wide blue and red panels. The elder flier shivered and rewarded Starscream with several powerful thrusts, taking Star by his own wings to pull him onto his spike.

Starscream shrieked, the words coming faster. "Yes like that, more like that PLEASE don't stop that, Thunder...I-I mean my Lord I'll do anything, overload in me on me don't care just NEED it!" His valve clenched irregularly, heating up as it throbbed from the inside out.

Thundercracker threw his head back and groaned, starting a hard, driving pace that quickly made Starscream start crying out with the slightest movement, and screaming when Thundercracker hilted himself fully. Skywarp's vents became harsh and he stroked his spike almost feverishly, licking his lips as he watched his trineleader lose control, just like he needed to.

"Beautiful." TC murmured, meaning it. "Overload, my Star, let go." he growled, thrusting one last time and grinding inward. Starscream shrieked at the top of his vocalizer, frame shuddering wildly as one leg snapped the cable that held it just so he could wrap it around Thundercracker's waist. He was incoherent, unable to move without shivering, and his optics were bright and unseeing.

Skywarp keened himself when he watched them both go over, fluid shooting from his spike to land on Starscream's right wing. He didn't care; Star was beyond caring at that point. He had transfluid on his wings, on his thighs, and dripping out of his valve. He also had a smile on his face that could have lit Vos.

"Love you two." he breathes, finally able to process language again. Both Seekers moved on either side of their trineleader to hold him, to ease him through the aftershocks...and they smiled almost as one.

"Love you too. Glitch." said Skywarp, while Thundercracker just kissed each of them in turn. They shifted so that Thundercracker was in the center with a smaller Seeker on either side, helms resting on his shoulders. That was the way he preferred it.

He never wanted it to change.


	2. The Claiming of Thundercracker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I had several readers ask for more of this, I decided to oblige them. After all, I wouldn't enjoy writing fic if people didn't enjoy reading it. So, without further adieu, we have the next porntastic installment of Bedtime Stories. (They are so named because, well...you pick the reason.) This plotbunny is brought to you by Beautiful Infinity, who wanted to see Thundercracker lose his famous control. Here ya go, sis!
> 
> Pairing: Star/Sky/Thunder
> 
> Warnings: Bondage, /maybe/ dubcon if you squint, sticky, Seekersmut, threesome.
> 
> Disclaimer: Not mine. Love to have 'em, though. Mmmm, Seekers.
> 
> A/N: Reviews feed plotbunnies.

"What /are/ you doing, Skywarp?" the blue Seeker said, wings twitching as the hot water cascaded over his frame. Skywarp only smirked as he placed his hand between TC's wings and leaned a bit.

"Nothin', TC, just checkin' on you. You've been...Tense."

Thundercracker leveled a semi-stern gaze on his trinemate and arched an optic ridge. "What are you planning." It wasn't a question.

Skywarp took both of TC's hands in his own and gave him a mock-hurt look. "Nothing, I said. Nothing that you'd disapprove of, anyway. I just wanna show you something."

"Mmmhm." he replied, still looking wary. Skywarp leaned in to press his lips against Thundercracker's, though, and he let his guard down for a moment as he threw himself into the feeling of Skywarp's frame against his.

A metallic click of cuffs closing around his wrists and the chingCHING of a chain rattling made his optics /fly/ open, though, and he glared at Skywarp. "What the /pit/-"

"You need to relax and let me take care of you for a change, TC." Skywarp explained, testing the bonds almost nonchalantly. Thundercracker was somewhat less than amused by this- he didn't LIKE restraint, or at least he was pretty sure he didn't. He had found that restraining his trinemates was rather...stimulating, but they'd never done it to him.

Until now.

Skywarp adjusted the chain so that TC could stand or kneel as he wished. He didn't want him to be uncomfortable. Thundercracker stood there, wrists high above his head, as Skywarp pressed his overly-warm frame against TC's and made his engines purr, rumbling through both their frames in a distracting pulse. "Want you, TC." he whispered, hands sliding across the blue flier's wings since he couldn't stop Skywarp. "Let me make you feel /good/."

There really was no getting out of this, was there. Thundercracker knew it, so it was just easier to let it happen, then get his payback later. Tilting his head and allowing his optics to darken in a manner that he knew his mates found particularly seductive, Thundercracker purred. "Show me, then, what you can do."

"I can do enough-" Skywarp said cockily, licking his way up Thundercracker's neck, lips trailing wetly. He moved slowly, too, the hot air from his vents caressing the Seeker's plating in such a way as to make him almost forget he was chained to the ceiling. He didn't bother straining against it- he wanted to touch, yes, but he was also willing to allow his frame to be treated well and pampered. Worshipped, as it were. Thundercracker was as vain as the next Seeker and knew that he was desirable and beautiful...and the fact that his even /more/ desirable mate was exploring what felt like every square nanometer of his plating made it all the better.

Skywarp's hand rested between TC's wings again, and he felt an odd pressure as Skywarp seemed to twist something back there, something that didn't feel like it was /part/ of him but was attached nonetheless. "What did you-" he asked, and was interrupted by Skywarp's lips on his own, as dominating and claiming as TC had ever done to him. When he pulled back, the blue Seeker's wings were vibrating with repressed charge, optics flickering brightly. "Don't think." the teleporter murmured.

"Always think." Thundercracker replied in a similar tone, though he leaned forward to capture Skywarp's lips again. That had felt almost too good, and he wasn't exactly sure why. Violet fingertips skated along TC's wings- both top edges at once, then around the proud appendages with the barest scrape of claws- until the elder Seeker literally shivered where he knelt on the wet floor.

"Then I guess I'm gonna have to take some options away." Skywarp gripped Thundercracker's wings a bit more firmly and actually shifted him, leaning him forward just enough to put him off-balance. Sky's knee wedged itself between TC's legs and he pushed rhythmically, varying the pressure enough that TC was beginning to think that perhaps the washracks had gotten overly hot, because he sure felt as though he were melting in his plating.

He stifled a soft cry as Skywarp ghosted both hands up his sides, still pressing against his hot panel. "Want it yet?" Sky asked, smirking.

TC gritted his denta and knelt on the floor, his only reaction the faint trembling of his wings. Skywarp /laughed/, though it wasn't an unkind sound, and upped the ante by grasping white hips in both hands and digging his clawtips into the seams.

Thundercracker couldn't stifle the moan from that. Fragging Warp always knew how to get him. The only worse was Starscream...thank Primus /he/ wasn't here. TC would have been a mewling pile of scrap by now if he were.

"More of that." Skywarp said in his usual distracted manner, though it was obvious he was watching every move and listening to every sound TC made. He pulled the other Seeker flush to his own plating, his thigh still firmly pressed between Thundercracker's, and whispered into his audial.

"Can't treat you how you deserve with you all closed up on me, TeeCee. Wanna show you how much I actually love you." Those weren't words Skywarp said every day, or even very often at all. They dazed TC to the point of him opening himself at the confession without thinking, just as Sky had intended. His spike was already rising from its housing to press against their abdominal plates, and Skywarp pressed up into the now bared array...and then paused, a bit confused and a lot shocked.

"TeeCee...you're getting /wet/." he said, and at that his grin became wider than a bit's in a goodie shop. "Can feel how /hot/ you are, an' it's not just your spike. Somethin' I need to know about you?"

"N-n-no, I-" He didn't KNOW, but Warp was right- he could feel an altogether unfamiliar ache inside him and he wasn't sure if he liked it or not.

"Not used to hearing you stutter, either...could get used to that. Wonder something." Skywarp said, the smirk evident in his tone. His hand drifted between Thundercracker's thighs and he pressed his thumb over his valve opening, not entering him, but circling it and even putting pressure on the outer rim. The blue Seeker bit his lip, but that couldn't stop the moan...which got louder when he jerked against his bonds. Skywarp raised an optic ridge and tried something else- his other hand reached up to where the chain was, and he tightened it just a bit, watching TC's reaction.

Thundercracker bucked and moaned, his thighs beginning to shine with the evidence of want. "Fraggit, Skywarp, stop /teasing/ me." he growled, and the younger Seeker laughed quietly behind him. "Not when it's so obvious that you like it. Not when I can tell you're getting /off/ on me molesting you while you're helpless. No, TC, you're gonna take what I give you this time instead of the other way around."

Thundercracker wanted to protest. He wanted to tell Skywarp to go frag himself, that it simply wasn't his place to be in control during interface- it was TC's, and he didn't particularly like having that taken from him. He couldn't, though. This felt far too fragging good for some reason and he just couldn't form the words that would make his black and purple mate stop. The sound that he /did/ make was a low, rumbling purr that made Skywarp gasp loudly behind him.

"Soundin' desperate there, TeeCee..." Warp breathed, his fingertips sliding easily over the blue flier's now-wet equipment. Thundercracker parted his knees, still braced upon them though spread wide, to allow greater access. "Just-" he began, his panting breaking through the words he was going to say.

Another soft purr could be heard- Skywarp glanced over and then pushed Thundercracker's face in that direction. Their third mate, Starscream, was sitting quietly against the wall, watching every move.

"Do stretch him further, I want to /see/ it when you take him." Star said, his lips twisted into a seductive smile. His hands gently played with his own interface array, and Skywarp chuckled. He loved putting on a good show.

"Then come closer, Star." Skywarp said right before his lips latched onto a thick cable on the blue Seeker's neck. "You wanna see, then get over here."

"Don't mind if I do." Starscream moved quickly, sliding over to his two trinemates as if pulled. He knelt next to Thundercracker, offering a soft kiss on one of his spread thighs. TC keened aloud at that sensation- Star /always, always/ went for the seams, because he /knew/ that that was one of Thundercracker's most sensitive areas.

Oh, Primus. Thundercracker offlined his optics and actually pressed back into Skywarp's fingers, his port almost dripping by now. Tied and doubleteamed was quickly becoming something he definitely would not mind happening to him. He'd had /no/ idea he would enjoy it this much...

"How did you ever get him so wet, Sky?" Starscream asked, running his own fingers down and around Thundercracker's opening.

"Tightened the chain and started sayin' things." Skywarp answered promptly. "Think I'll try this too." He unsubspaced a thin black cloth and wrapped it around Thundercracker's optics, effectively cutting his visual sensors off. That shot a bolt of pleasure through the larger flier that started in his middle and rushed between his legs, forcing his spike out through its housing to brush against Starscream's cheek. His valve clenched lightly on Skywarp's fingertips, and he moaned loudly, arching in the grip of both the chain and the Seekers.

"Hmmm, I didn't think he cared for this." Star said, almost uncertainly. He looked up, his lips just inches away from Thundercracker's spike, and he saw the ecstatic look on his mate's face and grinned. His glossa slid out to tease just the tip and he murmured, "Apparently I was wrong."

"Yeah, Stars, he's goin' nuts!" Skywarp said cheerfully before shoving a finger inward almost to the base. Thundercracker cried out, his hips pushing down as much as his bonds would allow, and squirmed so beautifully that /both/ other Seekers moaned. "I might be goin' nuts soon too, he looks too slaggin' hot."

"Yes, he does at that...why don't you slide yourself under him and have him ride you?" Starscream suggested silkily. Thundercracker's valve clamped down at the suggestion- his meta didn't want it but his frame most certainly did, and the movement of his hips and aft overrode all objections of his mind. "If you do that, then I'll straddle him." That was something TC would never turn down, and all reservations vanished when Skywarp slid under the larger flier's twitching frame, his own spike pressing firmly against TC's aft. Slick fluid wet Skywarp's spike before he ever even entered Thundercracker, and he even ground down slightly in anticipation.

"Just /do it/, for Primus' sake!" TC growled. Starscream smirked, even though TC couldn't see it, and showily straddled his mate, his panel already open and leaking. He damned sure didn't want to be stretched first; as far as he was concerned, that was what a spike was for. The burn of penetration was one of the best feelings ever, and his optics locked with Skywarp's as they timed their movement almost perfectly. Skywarp thrust up into the surprisingly slick heat, moaning at the tightness, and Starscream slammed himself down, crying out loudly at a feeling he adored.

"Frag.../yes/!" he panted, but that couldn't be heard well over the sound of Thundercracker keening at the dual stimulation. The sound of their mate's normally deep voice climbing in utter pleasure made both Seekers gasp. TC shuddered, hands clenched into fists, and he wasn't sure which way to try and press- up into Starscream, who was already writhing over his spike, or down into Skywarp. Skywarp's hands rested on TC's hips as he steadied him between the smaller fliers, thrusting up firmly as Thundercracker's valve convulsed, overloading for the first time. TC had only a moment of clarity to wonder why his sonics had stayed quiescent and why he wasn't hypersensitive to cry out again when Starscream circled down into him in a series of hard grinding motions, white wings shuddering behind him in a display that Skywarp could fully appreciate.

"Ride him harder, Stars, make him scream for us. That's what you wanna do, isn't it TC? Scream for us? You make /us/ do it for you. You make us beg for you. You want to beg us to take you?" Skywarp said, hands clamping on Thundercracker's hips to actually pull him onto his spike.

"I...don't beg!" TC whimpered, though slaggit he was getting close enough to do just that.

"Oh, like /this/?" Star said seductively, jerking Thundercracker's face toward himself to capture his lips in a searing kiss. He wrapped his fingers over the tops of TC's wings and used them to balance himself, not grasping /too/ hard but enough that Thundercracker stared to literally shake under him.

"/Starscream/. /Skywarp/." the blue Seeker moaned.

"Tell us, TeeCee." Skywarp encouraged. Starscream was getting beyond words and was making all sorts of sounds that indicated both is pleasure and his agreement. He valve had started the erratic clenching that would herald his overload, and he moaned continuously, the only coherent words his lovers' names.

"Sky, slag you, just /frag me/." the Seeker snarled, his wings trembling in Starscream's grasp. "Or I swear by Primus' wings that I will tease you for /joors/ once I am free."

"Hmmm. Is that a promise or a threat?" Skywarp asked, his lips brushing over Thundercracker's audial.

"What do /you/ think?!" Thundercracker's voice was strained from the effort of holding off his cries.

"I think I'm just gonna frag you until you scream my name." Skywarp hissed, and he shifted his position so that he was holding all of them up somewhat. It was difficult because of the weight, but Skywarp knew that he could do it for long enough. His pedes braced on the floor, he pistoned upward, hands physically moving Thundercracker by the waist both up and down between him and Starscream, who threw his head back and shrieked his own pleasure at the violent joining.

Thundercracker actually bit through his lip- the words had done something to him deep inside that ended in his valve, a heated clench that made Skywarp gasp. Then Sky began moving faster and harder and even faster and he just..he just /couldn't/ anymore.

Thundercracker shrieked aloud, twisting between his mates as both spike and valve overloaded /hard/, his mates' designations and the words "Please don't slagging stop!" heard clearly in between the sharp gasping cries. That made Skywarp cry out as well and jerk Thundercracker down, Starscream grinding onto his spike in the same movement. One after the other, the Seekers shuddered and went still, their systems overloaded in more ways than one after their joining.

Skywarp onlined to the feeling of being crushed. "Okay guys, I love you and all but you gotta get off."

"I /can't/." Thundercracker said, and his tone was only half-complaining. "Stars needs to move his aft and then one of you needs to uncuff me." He paused. "And I would like my vision...and my sonics restored."

Skywarp slipped the cloth off and removed the sonic dampener, but he had to shrug at Thundercracker's other request. "Don't have the key, they're Star's."

Starscream was still blissfully offline, his hands clamped over the top edges of Thundercracker's wings. Skywarp took one look at him and started laughing, sliding himself out from under TC so that he could move Starscream onto the floor, where his trineleader onlined his optics and glared up at him petulantly.

"If I had been /ready/ to move, I would have." he said, pouting.

"Stars, the key." Thundercracker said firmly.

"Oh, all right." Starscream handed Skywarp a small metal key-how archaic!- and the teleporter released the cuffs. Thundercracker immediately started rubbing his wrists. "I need the racks." he muttered.

"You're in 'em." Skywarp pointed out. "The hot water's gone, though." Indeed, it had grown cold.

Thundercracker blinked owlishly; he'd actually forgotten where he was. Perhaps that had been better than he thought. Still, he wasn't /about/ to tell /them/ that. He preferred spiking them and making them go crazy.

Though allowing them this control every once in awhile would /not/ be a bad thing at all.


	3. Skywarp's Obsession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, after consultation with my co-author, we have decided to add these two interesting fics to the Bedtime Stories collection. After all, it's in-theme. It's smutty and it's Seekers. Can't go wrong /there/. So here is the latest diversions from Beautiful_Infinity and myself, straight from out minds whilst we try to reclaim the muses for our OTHER stories. We haven't forgotten, promise. The muses are just being bitches.
> 
> Pairing: Starscream/Skywarp
> 
> Continuity: Pre-war G1ish thingie. Hell, Starscream and Skywarp are still in SCHOOL here, so.
> 
> Warnings: Slash, seekersmut, sticky, a whole lot of dirty talk, Starscream being Starscream? Do I have to warn for that?
> 
> Disclaimer: Not either of ours.

Skywarp stood in the hallway, just staring. With the number of mechs in the hallways of the Academy, it could have been at anyone. Considering it was Skywarp, it likely WAS everyone, but it really wasn't.

He was staring at a fragging /teacher/, for Pit's sake. The least fun, most strict, and biggest aft in the entire school. Thundercracker. Or Instructor, as he icily informed Skywarp every time he referred to him by the nickname TC. Star didn't get it- pits, Warp didn't get it half the time either, but he WANTED that Seeker and BAD.

Starscream came sidling up as Thundercracker walked toward them, likely thinking that the pair were up to no good again. Sky and Star leaned against Skywarp's locker (that he'd forgotten the combination to AGAIN) and gave the instructor very different looks- Starscream's derisive, Skywarp's somewhat gleeful and irreverent.

"Hi TC!" he said cheerfully.

"Thundercracker." The teacher responded, without looking up from his datapad. "Or instructor, as I've informed you a number of times now Skywarp."

"But it fits you." Skywarp said, his wingtips drooping. Starscream's wings just flicked and he rolled his optics. "We didn't do it." he informed their instructor. "And we didn't fail your test, either."

Thundercracker rolled his optics. "Considering Skywarp was serving discipline with Afterburn and you were in a study class whom a number of students vouched for, you can hardly be blamed for the oil slick incident. As for your tests, you know I won't give results until they're all graded."

"Do tell me, /Instructor/, when was the last time I failed a test in your class." Starscream said haughtily, as Sky had the grace to look nervous over it. He probably HAD failed even though Star had studied with him...

"Shouldn't have been on disciplinary cause I didn't do that either!" Warp protested, allowing his optics to glide over blue plating as if he were engaging in a quick caress.

"No, you were caught flicking smoke pellets at the Commandant." Thundercracker reminded him. "You're lucky Skyhigh stepped in or you'd likely been expelled." Because the Commandant had no sense of humor at all, harmless pellets or not. "Starscream, because you've passed every test so far doesn't mean you're infallible."

"The Commandant is an aft." Skywarp said, making a face.

"No, I'm not infalliable. I'm convinced." the Winglord's creation retorted, giving Thundercracker a Look that spoke eloquently of what he thought of the difficulty of his class.

"Is that right?" Thundercracker replied dryly. "Good for you. Maybe if you shared some of that conviction you'd have more partners in class." He turned his attention to his datapad. "Which starts in five kliks. I will see you then." Unfortunately. He strode off without waiting for an answer.

Skywarp waited a few moments, staring after Thundercracker with a dreamy expression. "Why is he so fragging /hot/, Stars?"

"I still say you knocked something loose in your last teleportation." Starscream snorted, idly examining his claw tips. "There's nothing appealing about him. Other than maybe his size, since big seekers are rare."

"Did not, I didn't hit anything!" Skywarp protested, then rethought that. "Didn't hit anything /hard/. How'm I gonna get his attention, Star? I WANT him." He pouted, trying to open the locker again without success.

"Oh please, Skywarp." The older seeker huffed, smacking his friend's servo out of the way and inputting the code himself. The locker clicked open with a buzz. "I bet he doesn't even HAVE any hardware under that plating. He's old, outdated, defunct and far too..." He rolled his hand, searching for a word. "Cold."

"Thanks, Star." Skywarp said, petting his friend and lover on the wing. Then what he'd /said/ sunk in. "No. Impossible. He has to have it or else. People don't just...that doesn't..." He didn't have words. Not have hardware? That killed like every fantasy Warp had had! "Yeah he's cold but...I bet I could warm him up..." Skywarp looked wistful. He sighed, though. "Better get going. I'm never late for HIS class."

Starscream rolled brilliant ruby optics. "No, of course not. We all want to see last model's aft sway between his desk and his hologram displays."

"Exactly." the ever-oblivious Skywarp said. He headed toward the classroom, grabbing Starscream's hand when he didn't move fast enough. He wanted a good seat- there was one that gave him the best view ever.

The Winglord-to-be allowed it, though he wasn't too fond of being dragged around. "Skywarp we have plenty of time. By the Unmaker you changed your locker to the closest to his class!"

"So?" Skywarp said, dragging Starscream into the classroom so he could snag his favorite seat- it offered a plain view of TC's desk as well as the projection devices that the teacher used in class. He knew that his obsession was a little unhealthy, and he also knew it would likely go absolutely nowhere. Thundercracker /loathed/ him AND Star for some reason he didn't quite understand. He flopped into the chair and glanced around- maybe he was the first one there other than Stars?

There were only two other students in the class, a mech who was setting out his supplies and the one femme in the course who was up front and 'asking' Thundercracker questions. Or flirting with him. Starscream just couldn't fathom the interest. Maybe he'd been a little interested at first... And then Thundercracker had opened his fragging mouth. A nice voice, to be sure. Deep and smooth. But the words lacked and killed any appeal. "So, as you can see, we'll be bored until it starts."

"Ssh,, Star." Skywarp said. He was listening intently to the conversation and he felt JEALOUS, which of course he shouldn't because he had less than no right but still. So he stood up and strutted over, leaning on Thundercracker's desk like he belonged there. "So, we gonna have a test today?" he interrupted, his tone rather weak.

Starscream physically facepalmed, shaking his helm. Skywarp could sweet talk and flirt his way into any berth, but for some reason this utterly... PLAIN instructor left him glossa tied. It was something Starscream couldn't quite fathom very well. Why would Skywarp want HIM when he had STARSCREAM?

Thundercracker, who'd been answering the femme's questions patiently, glanced up with a raised optic ridge. "I just tested all of you."

"Well, um, maybe you wanted to do it again? Just to see if we were paying attention." Skywarp said thoughtlessly, looking at the femme as if she were pure poison. He recognized her, vaguely. Seen her in the clubs a few times. The black and purple Seeker plopped his aft on the desk, knocking over several datapads before looking sort of embarrassed and jumping up to retrieve them, not only knocking off MORE datapads but also slapping the femme in the face with his wing. "Ah slag, sorry..." If that wasn't a half-sparked apology, nothing was.

Starscream just stared at the idiocy and pulled out a datapad of his own, pretending not to know Skywarp in the least.

Thundercracker looked vaguely annoyed. "Skywarp, if you don't have any legitimate questions, please pick those up and let Cometer finish."

"That was a legit question!" Skywarp said, feeling like he'd just been kicked. "Like to be prepared y'know!" He glared at TC- why did he like him again? The Seeker was an aft, just like Star said. He frowned. Thundercracker would get his when he opened his lowest desk drawer next. Skywarp had rigged up a paint sprayer in the Commandant's exact shade of purge-green to go off on the next person who opened it. "Fine, be that way." Skywarp muttered, stalking back to his seat with wings hiked high.

"He's an aft, Stars." he complained.

"And you'll be right back to swooning before class is over." He drawled. "I'm going to pretend I don't know you."

Cometer, who'd done the favor of picking up the pads Skywarp neglected to (with much bending over) finally strode away with a huff at the lack of attention as the final alert buzzed through the halls and students flooded the room to take their seats.

"Staaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!" Skywarp whined. He couldn't take being ignored by BOTH of them!

That femme. He was going to get revenge on her shareware aft, that was certain. Besides, his aft was far nicer than hers was and he knew it. He watched Thundercracker as class began, one of his favorite fantasies running through his mind among the rest of the chaos- Thundercracker at his desk, with Skywarp under it giving him the best slagging spike sucking the Seeker had ever had.

"Oh knock it off." Starscream shot him a scowl. "What did I say about the WHINING? And I KNOW what you're thinking. Stop it, your field is stifling."

At the front of the class, Thundercracker activated his hologram to pull up yesterday's vectors lesson to continue. Starscream noted smugly that the instructor had even reaccounted for the 'agreeable' suggestion he'd made.

Skywarp stuck out his glossa at Starscream; he was probably just jealous that it wasn't HIM that Sky was fantasizing about sucking dry. Then again maybe he wasn't. Star was kinda weird about slag sometimes. He watched TC saunter to the holodisplay and admired the long lines of his frame, the strength inherent in his size, and his field flared again. /Fine, Stars, want me to quit thinkin' of him? Then let me mess with YOU./ he commed on their tightbeam encrypted channel that Starscream had set up.

Starscream's wings flicked in interest, his gaze remaining bored and forward as if paying attention. /... Maybe./

/I'll make it worth your whi~ile.../ Skywarp wheedled, all the while watching the blue Seeker try to explain some slag about vectors and angles and stuff Warp was already pretty good at as long as he didn't have to EXPLAIN how he did it. He just could.

/Only if you practice this lesson with me later./ Starscream compromised. Skywarp had to be motivated to study. This was just a perfect oppurtunity.

/That SUCKS, Stars...but fine./ he agreed, picturing his glossa running down Thundercracker's leg. Then his mind went odd places indeed and had Starscream behind their teacher, biting harshly at his neck. He almost, almost let out a soft sound at that but manged to stop it just in time. He then supposed that he'd damned well better pay attention or else Star would get fragged off because, knowing him, he'd want to study BEFORE the fragging and if Sky didn't at least know what was going on...yeaaaaaaaaaaaah notgood.

A joor and half passed, long and boring before Starscream sat back with a 'FINALLY' echoing through his helm. The bell for the class end had finally sounded and he was about to pack up when Thundercracker halted the class for a moment and walked to his desk.

"Before you all leave, I have your graded tests to hand out." He announced to groans and a few happy looks. Mostly groans though. Starscream just waited, already knowing he'd gotten a perfect mark before his wings shot up in alarm. /Frag, he's going for the third drawer!/

/...he put them in THERE?! Star if I warn him he'll KNOW it's me an' I'll be in detention for the rest of my existence!/ Skywarp commed hastily. /Let's just get out of here like NOW./

/We leave he'll know it was you also... and blame ME as well./ Starscream couldn't look away. It was like walking a vessel crash on the Access Tunnels as the teacher leaned down, opened the drawer... And reared back as pressurized green paint sprayed him in his face and down his chassis.

Skywarp exercised every single bit of his control not to laugh...and as usual his control was sadly lacking. He giggled first at the sight and thought idly that green was NOT TC's color at all. /Slagging pits Star that is hilarious-/ he snorted.

Luckily for Skywarp, he wasn't the only one sniggering or laughing. Most of the class was either staring open mouthed or guffawing and clutching their tanks as the notoriously stiff teacher struggled to scrub paint from his optics. He looked distinctly displeased.

Several students took it as their cue to clear the area. Starscream wasn't going to sit around and be glared at. /NOW would be the time to go./

/Agreed./ Sky said, rushing out the door in the general confusion to stand outside to wait on his wingmate. After Star arrived, Skywarp did say, "Though I kinda want to know if I passed. Maybe I should go back in there-"

"We'll find out tomorrow AFTER I find you a suitable alibi..." Starscream snapped, shoving his friend/sometimes lover forward.

Skywarp groaned, but Star was probably right... He let himself be pushed. "Kay, Stars, what class is next?" He relied on Starscream to get him to his classes at least close to on time, because the schedule tended to go straight out of his processor in favor of far more interesting things.

"Next is obstacle course with Skyhigh. Now THERE is a mech that'd I'd be more agreeable to hop into a berth with if he wasn't trined."

Skywarp snorted loudly. "Stars, he's hideously ugly, too slagging nice, and likely would be tryin' to give us step by step instructions on how to 'face. Plus I'm pretty sure he's more subbie than even you are."

Starscream rolled his optics. "He has Thundercracker's EXACT frame type in all but paint and optic color and doesn't drone on and on about meaningless facts."

"He still ain't TC, Star. You don't get it. You prob'ly never will get it. Now let's go fly this course and show all of the rest who's the two best fliers in school." Skywarp said, playfully bumping against Starscream. He really did care about him, but Stars was... Prickly. And temperamental. And too damn smart.

Starscream snorted with a smile, flicking Skywarp's helm fondly. "Won't even be a challenge."

"Nope. You're the best and I'm next to you. Nobody else comes even close." Skywarp noted silently that that was why they'd probably be two forever. Not only was Stars gonna be Winglord one day, Warp was, to put it politely, low-caste. The impolite called him gutter trash and left it at that, and that included Starscream's sire.

"Of course not." Starscream sniffed imperiously. "Now let's show them how REAL Seekers conquer the sky!"

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Classes were over, Skywarp had, erm, procured four cubes of high grade from Primus alone knew where, and they were back at the Tower in Stars' rooms, with Star sprawled on the berth and Sky in the chair, leaning over the back of it with arms folded.

"You gonna make me study first?" he asked, knowing the answer. He did offer a cube as a peace offering, though.

"Of course." Starscream smirked at him from upside down. He took the cube and shifted to his front. "Or you'll go into recharge on me and never practice."

Skywarp sighed and looked up. "Mmmkay, fine, but that's only cause you're so good. He was talkin' about vector and how it helps you go in the right direction. Pits, Stars, I don't need all that, I fly just fine without thinking about it."

"Oh I know. You do know there WILL be a written test, yes?" Starscream sighed. "Or were you too busy watching his groin and fantasizing about what's not there?"

"Little of both." Skywarp said without thinking. "Yeah, there'll be a written, there's /always/ a fragging written in his class and I don't know why. Might just write it on my arm again or something, I just...I don't REMEMBER slag like that." He gave Starscream a significant look while he got his own cube of high grade and downed half of it at once. "An' if you gave it up more often I might not dream of spike."

Starscream flinched slightly before his wings hiked high in responsive aggression and offense. "I'm sorry fragging the Winglord's son isn't enough for you."

"That's not what I- I don't even CARE about your-Slaggit Starscream stop it." Skywarp said, pouting. "I like for YOU not cause your creator's an aft who just HAPPENS to be the slagging Winglord and you know it!"

"Still not enough for you..." He muttered, in full sulk mode now.

Skywarp promptly moved from his chair onto the berth where he laid an arm over Starscream's frame. "Yeah, you are. Won't trine with anybody else unless you name 'em. What I think about and even fantasize about is different. Can't have that. Can't EVER have that. But I do have you, and I..." He looked around. Nobody was listening. "An' I LOVE you, wingnut, not him or anybody else. Remember what I said that day in the sky? What did I say, Stars?"

Despite himself, Starscream's lips twitched up in rememberance and he leaned into the bigger seeker. "That you'd never seen a more perfect seeker and wonder every cycle how you got so lucky."

"Still the truth. Won't lie to you, Stars." And he wouldn't. He'd say stupid slag, THOUGHTLESS hurtful slag, but he wouldn't lie to him. "And it's cause of who YOU are, not what your titles are. That slag...it don't mean nothin' to me and you know it." He caressed the wing nearest him and even bent down to give the elder flier a kiss; he rather thought Star wanted one.

tarscream hummed into it, returning the liplock with contentment. "Slagger. You're supposed to let me be mad at you."

Can't allow that, Stars. Unless you LIKE the idea of hard...rough...violent...intense grudge-'facing?" Skywarp smirked down at Starscream with that, running his thumb down the seam beneath his left optic. "Or I can be the bad little seeker again. Your choice."

Starscream shuddered, sorely tempted before he pinched Skywarp's left wingtip hard with a pleasant smile. "Nice try winglet, but I'd have to have been spark'd breems ago for you to pull a fast one on me. We're studying before any good stuff."

Skywarp whined- frag, he thought he'd managed it! "Fiiiiiiiiiine. Vectors. Angles. Gravity. All that slag that I don't even THINK about in the air." He stuck his glossa out at Starscream but he didn't move- they could study like this just as well as they could with him in a chair. He even unsubspaced a VERY battered datapad and poked at it desultorily. "Didn't take notes." he said unnecessarily. He NEVER took notes.

Starscream eyed it. "I just got you that thing four decacycles ago. What the frag did you do to it?" It didn't matter. He'd taken enough for both of them even if he himself didn't need them.

"Um. Dropped it." Skywarp hesitated, then explained more because he KNEW Star would ask. "From about two mechanomiles or so up."

"Really?" Starscream pinned him with a Look. Skywarp had a nasty habit of trying to not tell Starscream when he was being picked on... And he strongly suspected something along those lines.

"Mhm." Skywarp said. He wasn't lying. He just wasn't saying that several jerks from school had been /chasing/ him at the time, and there were too many for Warp to fight himself, and he'd teleported straight up and then dropped the datapad when he arrived.

"Skywarp..." Starscream frowned. "You're not omitting information, are you?"

Slaggit. He'd asked directly. "...Yes." he finally said, flopping his face into Starscream's wings hoping that he wouldn't ask too many questions. "Don't worry about me. I got this."

"I will always worry, glitchling." Starscream pet his helm. "Sky, you shouldn't have to go through this."

"Do anyway. People don't like me." Not unless he was fragging them, anyway. Then they said all sorts of things that Skywarp only half believed, usually for long enough to get out of their berth. It...never felt that way with Star, though. Never. And that's why Starscream was who he came back to every fragging time.

"Wouldn't have to if you TOLD me." Starscream clarified.

"And then I'd go through even worse slag for having you fight my battles for me. No thanks." He twitched at that. He could see it now, his lover pulling rank to the sky and back on Skywarp's behalf. Then they'd all gang up on him and he'd be nothing but shiny scrap afterward. Star sure was smart about some things but in others he was slagging clueless.

"They wouldn't DARE touch you once I was done with them!" He snarled, wings hiked high.

"Maybe they wouldn't, Star." Skywarp said placatingly. Primus he was twitchy. He probably needed that 'facing so Skywarp had better not insist on being 'faced tonight. "I trust you, okay? We gonna finish this? Cause being so close to you is makin' me think naughty thoughts."

Starscream glowered a moment before taking his face in hands and kissing him soundly. "You are mine. I won't stand for someone trying to hurt you." He growled. "Okay?"

Skywarp couldn't help but let out a soft moan at that- Star was pitfragging hot when he was forceful. "Yours. Promised, remember?" To him, it was okay. Anyone else he fragged was just a frag. Not special. Not /Starscream/. So that made it perfectly okay to Sky. "I protect you like you protect me." Skywarp reminded his wingmate breathlessly. "Now kiss me again like that."

Starscream stared at him seriously, too much emotion in his optics before he did. "Don't think- *kiss* - I don't know- *hiss* - What you're doing." He growled between kisses.

Skywarp promptly slid his hands between them both to tease sensitive seams and gaps; he knew fairly well what Star liked and he did it with a vengeance. That look was just- he didn't know. "Oh? And what am I doing, Star?" He gave just as good as he got with each press of lips on his, each sharp nip at his lips. "Or should I call you something...different?" he asked, teasing. "Your eminence, Commander, something..."

"Call me whatever you want as long as you /roll me over and take me/, glitchling." Star whispered, allowing his hands to scrape over the top edges of Skywarp's wings. Warp was... /always/ good no matter what they did. They were close in ways that Star trusted no one else. He could genuinely let go if he so chose, and that knowledge allowed him to take control in some ways that he ordinarily wouldn't. A contradiction, but Starscream was known for being that.

Skywarp shuddered with an eager moan, kissing Starscream again. He shoved him down, laying out over him, hands on wings and stroking hard.

"Unhh Sky-" Star moaned loudly, skating his hands along the tips of those beautiful ebon wings to pinch their tips, then slowly and carefully sliding them to the bottom edges, the place that he knew Sky loved to have touched. "I'll tease you and torment you until you slide that spike into me and /frag/ me senseless, you know..." Star whispered seductively, removing one hand to suck on his fingertip. "And I think you want that. Do you want that, Skywarp? Do you want my hands on your wings far too gently?"

"Frag." Skywarp shuddered, nipping at the finger before drawing it into his own mouth and swapping Starscream's oral fluid for his. "You are incredibly sexy, Stars." He growled, releasing the finger and nipping at his neck instead. "But how about I tease you? Until you beg me to bend you in half and drill you into this berth?"

Starscream retaliated by shoving his interface panel up into Skywarp and squeezing the wing he still held. "If you think you can, go right ahead and try. I think you LIKE it when I fight back, when I struggle against you. That what you like too?" he purred, arching his head to allow Skywarp greater access to his neck cabling. Frag, he always spun himself just as hard doing this...and it was good. It was fragging GOOD.

Skywarp's vocalizer spat static and he ground against him just as hard, metal squealing against metal. His denta bit sharply at into the cable he'd only been nipping at. "Slag yeah." He breathed, one hand gripping the back of Starscream's helm and tugging back to keep his throat exposed. "Slagging HOT like this, Scree."

That force...PITS. Starscream moaned loudly, unable to help himself with the delicious, intoxicating mix of pleasurepain shocking his sensors. "Then do it. MAKE me do what you want. Because I will move, I will fight you." It was all for show; they both knew that. They had a word Star could use; Starscream had set it up and drilled it into his lover's meta quite some time ago. If Starscream ever said the phrase 'glitchmouse supreme' Skywarp was to stop whatever he had been doing.

Star had only had to use it twice; Skywarp had learned Star's limits in short order and kept to them even in the deepest throes of their games.

So Star snarled at Sky, optics glinting ruby fire, and writhed beneath him, one leg wrapping around Skywarp's slender waist to try and flip them.

Skywarp wasn't having it, the servo holding his helm grasping one wrist and pinning it above his helm, the other pressing on a wing to keep Starscream in place. "I don't think so." He chuckled darkly, bucking into him and rubbing their panels together. "You're too small. Can't fight me, Star."

A sharp gasp and the stiffening of his frame answered that before Star got control of himself. Slag Skywarp for knowing just what spun him! "Oh, do you care to make a bet on that?" Star said, a dark purr in his own tone that heralded wonderful things. "I may not be physically strong..." He moved against Skywarp in a way that was far too distracting for words, his panel opening to smear lubricant all over Skywarp. "But I can entice you...tempt you...tease you. Like this you might have me but if I were /free/ there might be... Other things I could do."

The black and violet seeker moaned, the heat and wet against his panel more enticing than he wanted to admit. And his willpower had never been the best... His panel snapped open, spike pressurizing eagerly and rubbing against the clenching opening. He snarled, seizing Starscream's other wrist and pinning that as well. "Now why would I do that?" He husked. "When I can tie you up and take what I want." His glossa licked at a full bottom lip, garnet optics flashing down at Starscream hungrily.

Star /hissed/ at that, both the feeling of that pulsing spike tantalizing his entrance AND the threat of being tied. "I dare you." With the dare came Star's attempt to impale himself on Skywarp's spike, his hips shoving downward despite the firm hold on his wrists. That pressure was making him so fragging wet.../pits/ he got off on being pinned almost more than he did from most other things. "Want you /in/ me Sky, show me how you're MINE. Give me what you hold back from all those others you take. Tell me what it is that you want...and if you please me I will DO it."

Skywarp jerked his hips back, tutting at his wingmate like a creator at a sparkling. "Now Star, you know that waiting makes it better." He admonished, switching both wrists to a single hold before pulling the 'chains' from his subspace with his free hand.

"Ah frag-" Star glanced at the bindings and he couldn't help it- his legs fell as far apart as they could go and he even arched his wrists toward the head of the berth to invite this. He wanted it, oh, he wanted it BAD. It had been about a decacycle since he'd had Skywarp and Star fragged NO ONE but him, so he had been getting a bit frustrated...he /could/ change tactics here, and would have to once he was helpless on the berth. He decided to wait until Sky actually chained him.

"Waiting makes me hotter than the Pits and slicker than the oilcakes you make in my kitchen...and sweeter too, if you choose to have yourself a taste." It was true. "Then when you finally DO shove your spike into me, I'll scream your name...or will I? Will I be silent?"

"No. I like hearing you... I'm sure the old slagger does too." Skywarp snickered, looping the chains through the ring in the center of the head board rather than the ones on the posts. He secured Starscream's wrists, making sure they were taut.

"Please Sky." Starscream said as soon as the chains were secured. "Need you in me." he purred, arching his hips up, showing off his bared and leaking valve. "I'll scream loudly enough for old Shatterquake to know exactly what...and WHO...I'm doing if you just take me now." He licked his lips and gave his berthroom door a significant glance. "He's in the office having high grade right now, you know he'll hear me begging for your spike..."

"I don't hear you begging." Skywarp grinned, sitting back on his knees to trail his optics laciviously up the length of Starscream's frame. The tip of a digit played at his valve entrance, dipping barely past the folds and pulling out again to run along it's length.

"Please, Skywarp." Star whispered, shuddering into the far too light touches. His hips arched up again, wanting something in him so badly he could nearly taste it, and he gasped before speaking again. "Need you Sky, please give it to me, PLEASE, you know I'll do anything you want if you stop TEASING me and let me pleasure you...I love to do it, you know. Love having you in me- my valve, my mouth, my hands...and I love being in you as well. You move so beautifully.../ahhhnnnnn Skyyyyyyyyyyy.../"

Skywarp drank it all in, his vents picking up in speed. The hand not working at Starscream's valve wrapped around his own spike, squeezing and pumping in time to the cant of Starscream's hips. "So beautiful Star. So intoxicating." He reluctantly pulled his hand away, pushing his finger into his own mouth to taste and he moaned. On shaky arms, the pauper crawled up the frame of the prince to grin down at him with a mix of awe and clawing need before he leaned down and whispered in his audio. "Scream for me, Star." And without warning he shoved forward, encasing his length in tight, wet heat.

"S-s-s-skywarp YES!" Starscream shrieked, his legs flying around Skywarp's waist to move him into Star if necessary. Primus that felt good, almost good enough to overload him with a single movement. He adored being slammed into like that because it just felt...so...fragging...divine. The Winglord-to-be mewled helplessly and twisted his hips, moaning his pleasure...and a promise. "Frag me, Sky, frag me /hard/ but don't overload your valve, I want to take you from behind and pull on your wings while I do it-AH!"

Skywarp whined, arms winding tight under Starscream's waist to clutch him against him. His hips slamming again as he took his lover hard and fast. "Y-you know me Star!" He gasped. "Got no controool!"

"Hold back if you want me to take you just...like...you...take...me." Star said as steadily as he could manage, which wasn't very considering the rough pounding in his valve was very quickly sending him into the realms of incoherency. "Please Sky, want to please you like you do me, SKYWARP FRAGGING PITS DON'T STOP-!" he finally shrieked, his valve rippling and clamping down in a spiraling overload that made the smaller Seeker shake underneath Skywarp and his tight, oddly comforting embrace. He moved into every single movement Skywarp made- thrust for thrust, grind for grind, twist for twist and it made the overload go on even LONGER, a wordless cry escaping dark lips as one leg swung up next to Skywarp's right shoulder vent.

Skywarp tried. He really did. And he was no slouch at facing. But fragging slagging PITS Starscream was a kink all on his own in the throes of passion and Skywarp bit into his shoulders as he shoved forward one more time, overloading with a muffled cry and filling the deepest recesses of Starscream's valve.

"Yes yes yes fragging YES!" Starscream hissed, grinding them together to feel Skywarp's hot fluid /all/ the way inside him. He caught his breath for only a moment before purring, optics glinting, "Are you wet for me, Sky?" His hips twisted lazily and he released his spike...his impossibly hard, twitching, and leaking spike.

Skywarp moaned shakily, feeling it press against his abdomen. "Yeah." He swallowed thickly. Only Starscream could get him this worked up. Only Starscream. "Primus, yes!"

"Then unchain me and bend over...and open yourself to me." the elder Seeker said lowly, moving his hips in such a way as to graze Skywarp's valve cover with the tip of his spike, leaving a thin, glistening trail of fluid in a diagonal streak. "How wet are you, Sky?" Star asked, his lips twisted into a slight grin, glossa poking out just a bit almost in invitation. "Clenching around nothing? Feeling empty? You pleased /me/...filled me so full of you that I'll drip when I take you."

Skywarp scurried to do so, getting one wrist unchanged before he paused, cover already open and valve leaking down his thigh. "Why?" He asked unsteadily, glancing down at his lover's hard length. "What's stopping me from just riding you?"

If you ride me I can't pull you back onto /this/ with both my hands directly over those five little sensors on the bottom edge of each of your wings. I will squeeze them. I will /rub/ them. All while pounding into that slick valve of yours, just for the pleasure of hearing you gasp my name." Star said, using his now free hand to tease his own spike idly.

Okay, that painted an all too vivid picture in his already vivid imagination. He was quick to unsnap the other wrist, crawling off of him. But not before ducking down and running his glossa up the underside of the red and white length.

Star's backstrut arched and he pushed into the too-light touch. "Keep that up and I'll use your mouth instead of your port, little love." he purred, shifting positions anyway. He'd described it that way quite deliberately, knowing that Sky's imagination would have been kicked into overdrive by the imagery. He slid behind the teleporter, cobalt hands on slim hips, and he slicked up the head of his already slick spike with the fluids that moistened Skywarp's thighs. "Ooh, you /weren't/ lying. You /do/ want me to take you like this, don't you?"

"Not little." Skywarp mumbled as Starscream crawled into position. He gasped, pressing back into the pressure against his thigh and nodded eagerly. "Please, Star! Got me so hot..."

"No...you're /not/ little. Especially not /here/." Star reached around and gently caressed Skywarp's spike, still messy from their joining. The audible sounds of Starscream licking his fingers soon followed. "But you /are/ certainly small enough /here/." Taking his lover's wings in hand as he'd promised, fingertips unerringly finding the sensors that made Skywarp crazy, he shoved his own spike root-deep into Skywarp, a sharp cry following the low litany of filthy praise he was heaping upon his friend.

kywarp cried out, hands scrabbling at the berth as the sensors in his wings sang with the grip. "Oh YES! STARSCREAM! FRAGGING PRIMUS!"

"L-louder, Sky! Want to hear you SCREAM!" Star cried, grinding into Skywarp as hard as he could, fingertips dancing along the too-sensitive edges of those gorgeous black wings in a dance he'd perfected a vorn ago. His vents came harsh and heavy and his own world spun; his spike twitched and oozed fluids to smooth his way, even though Sky was wet enough the he didn't need it, not even with as hard as he was pounding him. "Slagging pits Sky, you're /mine/, tell me who you come back to, tell you who you BELONG to-"

"YOU!" Skywarp practically shrieked and he would swear he'd reached Starscream status for a moment there. "Primus in the pits, it's YOU! Please Star! Need you in me!"

"Of course it's me." Starscream growled before he let go of the last vestige of control he had left and /jerked/ Skywarp onto him by his wings, slamming into him as hard as he could, chasing both of their overloads with an intensity that nearly sent visible sparks shooting over his plating. He could feel the pleasure addling his thoughts, his meta- he couldn't head anything past the echo of Skywarp's sparkfelt declaration ringing in his audials. He really /did/ care for him, want him, love him, need him. And that's what Starscream needed above anything else, even this. A loud, high-pitched cry tore itself from the prince's vocalizer as he desperately fought to hold back until Sky could go over first.

It didn't take long, the teleporter already worked up as it was. He shoved back desperately, valve losing it's practiced rhythm in the face of overload and clenching erratically on Starscream's spike. The fingers digging into his wings were glorious and he swore those would be the first things he kissed when this was over. That was the last coherent thought Skywarp had before he screamed a declaration of Starscream's name into the berth coverings and overloaded hard.

Starscream followed him over with a broken shriek of his own, Skywarp's name being the word ripped from his lips. He collapsed between the trembling wings, his legs shaking so much he couldn't hold himself up anymore. His hand did release Sky's wings, though- he hoped he hadn't dented him again. "P-primus. Skywarp, that was..." he breathed, helm resting on Sky's shoulder.

"Yeah." Skywarp groaned, wings twitching sporadically. "Always is, Star." He shifted before settling in the odd yet comfortable position he found himself in. He'd had the weirdest daydream too as star had pounded into him. For a moment, he'd imagined it was Thundercracker, whispering dirty things at him and shoving an almost too big spike inside him while Starscream had pounded into the instructor.

Star had no idea of Skywarp's personal daydreams, which was likely a very good thing for Skywarp in this instance. He rolled onto his side, flipping his wings out of the way, and pulled Sky against him, his back to Star's front. "Yes. It always is. It's just getting you to stay with me." he added somewhat thoughtlessly.

"I don't mean to take off." Skywarp mumbled, snuggling backwards into Starscream. "I just get restless..."

Now he felt bad and selfish. "I know. It's all right. Stay tonight?" Star asked, rubbing a slight ding he'd put on a black wing. "You don't have to stay forever just this once..."

"Said I'm yours." Skywarp mumbled, stretching and turning over to snuggle into a yellow cockpit. "I'll stay as long as you want me to."

Star wrapped his arms around the other flier and allowed him to get close, yet his treacherous and self-destructive mind fed him the truth: *No, Sky, you won't...but I guess I can delude myself for now.*

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Skywarp woke with a start, sitting up in the expansive berth of the Winglord's quarters, half expecting to see the corner view of Starscream's old room. Met with the lights of the city and a full wall window gave him pause and his vents cycled down slowly as he relaxed into the present. He turned in the silence, optics flicking over his berthmates and dimming fondly. One of them shifted and a helm rose, concerned and recharge-dimmed beryl optics met his garnet ones.

"You okay, Warp?" The deep voice husked, laced with static from recharge.

Skywarp smiled, shifting to lay on his side again. An arm draped over the still recharging Starscream, fingers brushing light blue plating. "Yeah. Just a recharge flux, TC." He murmured.

The bigger seeker looked at him for a moment before his own arm draped over Starscream as well, hand curling around Skywarp's waist and tugging him closer. The ebony and violet seeker grinned, settling back down with a purr. As his optics dimmed to go back into recharge, his grin softened into a smile.

~Toldja I'd stay, Star.~ He thought just before recharge claimed him once more.


	4. Coming Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is LONG. And incredibly smutty. However, I do think you guys who like this sort of thing will enjoy it.
> 
> Coauthored by my sis Beautiful_Infinity, yay!
> 
> Pairing: Starscream/Thundercracker, Star/Sky/Thunder later
> 
> Warnings: oh Primus. Kink. Sticky, oral, Seekersmut, D/s and not abuse calling itself that, a literal boatload of filthy talk
> 
> Hasbro's, not mine.

When Starscream got 'that' look in his optics, it generally meant one of two things. One, he was madder than Pit and looking for a target, or two...he felt the need to make a point of some sort or another. He sat in his chair, silently fuming as he remembered what that piece of shareware had said and done in front of him. He...didn't like it. Not one bit.

A guard came in at that moment, bowing to the Winglord quickly. "My Lord, Thundercracker has answered your summons. Shall I see him in?"

"Please do." His tone was flat. At least he'd /come/. Starscream felt all confused and half-scared that he was going to be rejected and and and...slaggitall, he should NOT be feeling this way over this Seeker! But he was, and he could almost /see/ the blue plating before him, hear the rolling rumble of his voice...

Star, you have it /bad/. he thought to himself.

It was quick, the guard leading Thundercracker to the office of the Winglord. The blue seeker was waved in and he stood tall, wings stiff on his back in apprehension. "You wanted to see me, Starscream?"

"I did, and do." Starscream's voice was almost too soft, and he was looking out the small window just to avoid the reaction he knew would show itself once he /looked/ at the other flier. "Though once again I cannot explain exactly why."

More word games. "Starscream, I do have work I need to finish, you realize."

The tricolored Seeker stiffened. There was the rejection. It hurt more than it should. He turned in his chair and /looked/ at Thundercracker, and the look in his optics was almost lost.

"You...like all the rest." he muttered. "I suppose I deserve that even from you." His wings twitched madly, showing his chaotic emotional state as much as the spiraling optics and his quickened vents. He wanted to touch but he knew he had no right. Nonetheless, his fingertips caressed the surface of his desk as if it were the edge of a blue wing...

"You aren't making any sense." Thundercracker's vents whirred with irritation. "You called me here for something, but if it's ONLY to throw cryptic word games or insults at me, I need to get back to my grading."

"You want for me to make sense?" Starscream said, both hands on his desk for support. "Fine. Then I will attempt to do so as best I can, for even I don't know everything." He stood up and in three quick strides was inches away from the larger Seeker, one hand gently touching his arm.

"Tell me why I can't get you out of my mind. Tell me why I want you. Tell me why I hear your voice each time I offline my optics, and why I want nothing more than to lose myself within you. Make sense of /that/."

Thundercracker's optics blinked and then widened slightly as he stared down at the smaller seeker. "I..." He was at a loss for words. "I don't know." He hadn't done anything remotely remarkable as far as he was aware...

"Want you as mine, Thundercracker. /Need/ you." The Winglord of Vos pressed himself against the strong frame in front of him, both for the odd feeling of comfort he got whenever he was near TC /and/ because he wanted him in every way he could possibly HAVE him.

"Starscream..." What does he say to that? "What brought this on?"

"You said you wanted me to make sense." Star reminded him. "I don't /know/ what brought it on. I don't. I just know I want it." He boldly trailed one single fingertip down the center of Thundercracker's glass. "I want /you/. However you want me."

Thundercracker's attention focused on that single finger as it traveled the length of his cockpit and his vents whirred for an entirely different reason. "Starscream, you... I never even suspected..."

"Why not?" Star asked, looking up into dark garnet optics with an almost bewildered expression. He stopped the tracing, afraid that Thundercracker didn't want this, and merely pressed his frame close to the other Seeker's, his wings arching higher in worry. "I...tell me to stop or not, just...I need to /know/ whether I need to forget you."

Thundercracker opened his mouth then closed it, unsure what to say. To be honest, he'd thought about it. And he hadn't necessarily been able to forget it after he'd started thinking of it. "No." He answered, realizing it was the truth. "No, I don't want you to stop."

"You don't?" Star sounded /surprised/. He'd expected to be shut down almost as fast as he started. As an answer, he hoisted himself up onto the top of his desk so that the height difference was far more manageable and he placed his hands on Thundercracker's shoulders.

"This is something of an answer." he murmured softly, his optics spiraling wide as he leaned in to brush those pale lips with his own dark ones, glossa flicking out lazily to bathe TC's lower lip.

Thundercracker's optics spiraled widely, vents catching in a gasp. He unconsciously pushed forward into the contact, hands planting themselves on Starscream's hips and drawing him closer. After a moment, he pulled away. "Something definitely brought this on." He murmured.

"Let me just say that I wish to let you know that it is I who wants you, before another gets the chance." Starscream said, his legs almost /shaking/ at this small contact. If his frame was doing this when Thundercracker had barely touched him and then not even in a sensitive area, what was going to happen if he actually did something more decisive? He leaned in for a deeper kiss, a soft, needy moan escaping his vocaliser, hips pressing forward into Thundercracker's grip.

The blue seeker sighed into the kiss, letting it be led deeper for the moment, arms winding around Starscream's waist. He's the one to pull back again, tilting his helm consideringly at the smaller mech. "Why did you never say anything before?"

"Do you want the truth?" Starscream asked, a real question in his optics. Why did this feel so /good/? He was damned, he knew it.

"Yes. Of course I do." Thundercracker rumbled.

"I thought that you would reject me." he said simply. He couldn't stop /touching/ the blue Seeker- shoulder plating, then the vents next to his helm, traced gently yet thoroughly, almost as if Starscream were memorizing it for later.

Thundercracker shivered, entire frame quivering as Starscream's fingers traced meaningfully along his abnormally sensitized seams. He swallowed slightly. "Once upon a time, I might have." He murmured.

"I don't want that." the Winglord confessed. "I...think I need you. And I don't know why. My world lies in the purity of thought, of that which can be proven through time and testing, and yet I have never felt quite like this before. I do not pretend to understand it, so I am going to just try and let it happen." He sensed that being open would be the ONLY way for this to work, and he continued the idle tracery, one hand even brushing across Thundercracker's lips in the ghost of a touch, up and around his face, and down the side of his neck where Starscream followed it with his own lips.

A small sound, almost like a surpressed moan, slipped from Thundercracker's lips at the stimulation. "What about Skywarp?"

"He wants you almost as badly as I do...he just won't admit it." Starscream said with a small smile. "He does not.../feel/, as I do. It doesn't come easy for him, and I feel too much." This was said sadly. "I love him, and am not ashamed to say it." The rest went unspoken, the words replaced by Starscream's fingertips lightly caressing the top edges of Thundercracker's wings. "Tell me, Thundercracker...do you /feel/? Can you show me your intensity, break me as you see fit only to reshape me in your grasp?"

Thundercracker's optics surged, hands grasping Starscream's and removing them. "You're oddly poetic when you want to be... Not here."

Starscream smiled, one of his rare smiles that really showed his beauty to the few who were graced with them. "Then where?" he whispered. "Take me somewhere and then /just take me/." he said urgently, meaning every word of it. He did move his hands, though they almost ached to touch Thundercracker's wings again just to see his reaction, to coax one of those delightful sounds from a vocalizer that worked hard at restraint.

"I think you have quarters nearby?" He quipped. "Unless I'm wrong."

"Very close." Starscream virtually purred, and he unlocked his office and gave the guards a pointed look. "No one disturbs myself or the instructor unless Cybertron is on fire." he stated, and the guard actually grinned before nodding once, as was customary.

"Yes, Winglord." he said, and Starscream returned the grin with another one of his /real/ smiles as he led Thundercracker to his private chambers, the silent rooms both elegant and serene.

Thundercracker lets himself be dragged along, trying his damndest not to grin like a loon. He glances around from the last time he's been here, optics alighting on a few broken objects from their... last tryst. "You didn't get those fixed?"

Starscream's grin wasn't faked in the least. "I have some rather good memories attached to those items." he said solemnly, leading Thundercracker toward his berth, with all its coverings and cushions and the flat surface that Star wanted to be pinned to and taken hard. He sat down, positioning himself almost nonchalantly, but it was too studied to be spontaneous- his legs were slightly parted, leaning back on his hands with his chest pushed out just a bit. He felt hot already and they hadn't done a thing.

Thundercracker hummed, engine turbines whining briefly before he crawled on the berth and getting in Starscream's space as he backed him up steadily. "Good memories, hm?"

A shuddering hitch became evident in Starscream's vents as he nodded. "Oh, yes. Memories I treasure...replay...re/live/..." He smiled slowly, placing one of his own fingers between his lips to suck at it.

"Is that right?" Thundercracker breathed, optics locked on that finger as he stopped his crawl, kneeling between Starscream's knees.

"Y-yes." Starscream breathed, his vents stuttering briefly but spinning back up faster than before. He reclined on the soft cushions, the image of the larger frame over him something that made him ache all the way into his center, and he felt the heat pooling between his thighs even without being touched. "I remember you when I'm alone."

"Mmm..." Blue hands came to rest beside Starscream's helm, on either side. "Do you?" He murmured, dipping his helm to mouth gently along the side of a helm vent. "What else do you do?"

Slag but his lips felt good...the warm air coming off him felt good...Thundercracker just felt good and Starscream whimpered softly, trying to control his reactions. "My hands. All over me, like you did. I imagine it's you touching me, but it isn't the same."

A rumbling chuckle greeted that remark. "No I imagine it wouldn't be."

"You feel far better." the Winglord admitted, and he reached of Thundercracker's wings again since he'd been stopped in his office. So smooth and warm, proud and beautiful. "The memory of your touch and your voice is but a pale imitation of the real thing, and I find that I am coming to /need/ you almost as I need the sky."

Another chuckle and he grabbed the blue hand again, gently and firmly placing it back beside Starscream's helm. "Did you forget my rules already?"

An explosive hissing breath escaped Star's mouth and he shook his head mutely. "N-no, but I wanted to touch you..." he said, his hips bucking upward at the display of dominance. "I want to feel you over me even more, though. Over me, in me, through me...however you want." His voice dropped into a bare whisper, optics alight with unrestrained want.

A hard shudder wracked Thundercracker's frame and he moaned, leaning down to nip at Starscream's wiring. "Maybe you can touch... Later." He relented, hands sliding down Starscream's abdominal plating.

"If I'm good...if I please you?" Star asked, optics half-shuttered in delight. "Tell me how." he asked/begged, the feeling of sharp denta on his frame enough to coax out a sharp gasping moan. His hands...fragging pits, his hands. They touched plating that heated just at the /idea/ of the caress, and Star fought with himself to keep still, to hold his hands at either side of his helm as was Thundercracker's rule.

"Perhaps. We'll see." Thundercracker grins against neck cabling, reaching Starscream's thighs and jerking them over his hips. "Maybe I'll give up a little control to you if you do as you're told." He murmured, licking and nipping at each cable he came across.

"Nnnh-" Starscream gasped; oh, wouldn't he just /love/ that? He already knew he adored it when Thundercracker claimed him so completely, but somehow the idea of turning the tables on him, just a little, spun him just as much. He spread his legs as far as he could possibly get them, his panel hot to the touch and slick fluid escaping the seams just from Thundercracker's words and his kisses. "You...so good to me...please, more..." he moaned, optics offlining for a moment or two.

"So far so good." Thundercracker snickered, one finger swiping over a leaking seam. "Bet you'd like me to just take you. No stretching or preparation. Just," He shimmied his hips, pressing their panels together as if he were already in Starscream. "my spike. Shoving in. Over and over and over."

Oh /slag/. Starscream moaned even louder, the words rushing over his frame and into his meta, bringing back the memories of just that- Thundercracker's thick, hard spike, pounding into him just the way he needed it. "Oh Primus yes, /please/, I want that, want it so much-" he gasped, legs shaking from their position over Thundercracker's hips. "Please take me have me pin me I need it-" he babbled, his hands clenched into fists, optics fully offline now as he let the Seeker's voice take him away.

"You need it?" Thundercracker hummed, pressing on Starscream's panel and rubbing it insistently. "Are you sure you need it yet? Perhaps you just want it."

"Need it." Starscream said, lips parted and moist with oral fluids from him licking them constantly. "Need you /in/ me, nobody takes me like you do, nobody gives me what I need like you do...Thundercracker /please/..."

The blue seeker groaned, twisting Starscream slightly to pin a thigh between his and lift the other to his shoulder. "Open." He demands in a rolling rumble.

"Aaaaahhhnnn..." Starscream whined, his panel flying open to reveal his very, very wet and erratically clenching valve. He couldn't help it, he ground downward over Thundercracker's thigh in an effort to relieve some pressure, but that made it /worse/ and he bucked into the intruding limb, almost writhing without even being entered. His leg shook on Thundercracker's shoulder, and his vents screamed at him, his sensors begging and pleading along with his lips. "Need to hear you. Please take me. Please. Need your spike within me, need you to mark me as /yours/..." he moans, half-crazy with need.

A deep bass growl traveled through Thundercracker's frame as his panel slid aside. A proud, thick spike rose from it's housing, displaying itself like a soldier at attention. Thundercracker licked his lips, inching forward until the flared tip of his spike nudged at the wet and scalding heat of the tricolored seeker's valve. "Scream for me, Star." He demanded, shoving inward without a word more.

"Th-thundercracker!" Star cried out, the vibrations accentuating the harsh thrust in just the right way. "Please please please harder Thunder harder-" he said, his hands visibly shaking with the effort it took to keep them by his helm. It stung more than a little bit but the slam into /that/ node high up in his valve more than made up for it. "Feel so good, so /slagging/ good, need you need you PLEASE!" he begged, restraint and self-control gone.

Thundercracker snarls and pulls out before slamming in again. "Good mech. You like that, don't you? Knowing you're at my mercy, forced to take whatever I give you. Tight little whore."

"YES!" Starscream screams, frame shuddering in his first overload. Primus, this was driving him insane, completely and totally insane and he adored every damned second of it. "Yours, anything you want, anything for you Thundercracker, /use me/ please hold me down, I want to feel you pinning me and using me however you want PLEASE!" The Winglord of Vos was a quivering wreck, his valve dripping wet and clamping down irregularly onto Thundercracker's spike. His sensornet was going /wild/, this was doing things to him that he'd only DREAMED about.

Grasping Starscream's hands with his free one, he slammed them above his helm, bending forward and bringing Starscream's knee almost to his chassis. "That's right. Because you are MY slut. Mine and you only scream for me!" He punctuated this declaration with a harsh thrust in.

"Thunder-" Starscream screamed, his helm flying back, the second overload triggered by the pressure of a strong hand on his wrists, his lover's VOICE, and what he was saying...holy Primus he was ruined for anyone else. "Yours! Your slut, yours to use and take and oh Primus love this, love this love you please oh Primus please DON'T STOP!" His backstrut arched as much as it could under the harsh treatment and he screamed again, a wordless cry that somehow conveyed his absolute joy and pleasure at how he was being treated. He didn't even know what he was saying anymore, but he meant every word of it nonetheless.

Thundercracker kept thrusting, moans and grunts filling the air as his charge finally peaked and he shoved in one more time, hailing his overload with a roar. Scalding transfluid vaulted into Starscream's spasming port, overfilling it and splattering to the berth as Thundercracker released his hands to brace himself on the berth to keep from falling. His fans whirred in the ringing silence.

"Oh...oh...oh..." Starscream couldn't speak coherently and he damned sure couldn't move. Thundercracker's release had triggered his own as it usually did and he shrieked loudly enough to shatter glass, frame jerking underneath the larger Seeker almost spasmodically. His processor felt as though he'd dunked it in some viscous goo, and he ached...in all the right ways. His hands lay over his helm as Starscream onlined his optics to look up at Thundercracker, his cooling fans in overdrive. He smiled gently, static coming from his mouth when he tried to speak.

Thundercracker's optics were shuttered as he panted, limbs shaking in the aftermath of his overload. With a soft sound, he withdrew, spike twitching with the extra stimulus. Without much thought, he flopped beside Starscream on the berth, dragging the smaller seeker closer and nuzzling his helm under his chin.

Star trembled in the embrace, though not out of fear. He finally seemed to sort his vocalizer out, though, and he clung close to Thundercracker on the berth. "You...I...that was fantastic." he whispered, his voice a tad harsher than normal due to all the screaming he'd done.

"Yeah." Thundercracker groaned, still venting hard. "That... that was good."

"It...didn't bother you to treat me that way, did it?" Star asked. He was concerned about that. Thundercracker was a calm individual, but that had been anything but calm.

"mm-mm." He hummed negatively. "It was... it was good."

"Y-yes." Starscream agreed, laying his face on Thundercracker's chest plating, carefully avoiding any seams he knew were sensitive. "I need to discover how to make /you/ do what I just did." he said, only half-teasing.

"Hm?" Thundercracker hummed tiredly, halfway to recharge. He'd had a long day before coming here and he was exhausted.

Starscream hmms, considering. He knows what he's going to do, and it won't be all that long before he does it. Calculating just a bit, he sets an internal alarm to wake himself about a joor before Thundercracker's normal time to rise from recharge. Starscream decided that he'd like to /show/ the blue Seeker his appreciation. "Never mind, just relax and recharge." he whispered.

Thundercracker does so gratefully, snuggling Starscream just that much more before he finally powers down.

It took Star a bit longer to power down, but he rested quite well even with the early alarm. He felt so... cared for and safe, laying here with Thundercracker holding him so closely, and a wave of emotion almost overtook him, making him gasp softly at its intensity.

This /still/ made no sense, but at least he knew what to call it, and he vaguely recalled saying something about it too, though he'd been rather distracted at the time and it may have slipped through. He sighed happily and turned to face the large blue Seeker, his hands very lightly touching the wings that drew him so much. His lips were on level with Thundercracker's chestplating, and he gently nipped down the side of the golden glass, traveling inexorably downward toward his prize.

The big seeker twitched in his recharge, mumbling and shifting again before stilling with a soft sigh of vents, wings twitching away and into Starscream's light touches.

Starscream smiled even wider, shifting himself just enough so that he could freely move, Thundercracker on his back leaving those beautiful wings wide open for his hands to caress. He traced the red accent stripes first with fingertips, then leaned over and did it with his glossa, licking and nibbling along the lower edge until he reached TC's side, whereupon he headed down across his pelvic armor.

He knew Thundercracker's aversion; he would not touch his valve. Starscream had a sudden urge to see if he could swallow Thundercracker's spike before he onlined from recharge, though...With a devilish grin, he swiped his glossa over its tip before gently sucking it between his lips.

A groan and the sound of systems fighting to online as Thundercracker stirred with the stimulation. "Nnn..."

That sound was...really nice. Unrestrained, unstifled even, and it made Starscream moan around the quickly stiffening spike between his lips. Star's aft was in the air, his bared valve beginning to moisten at the idea of doing this along with the reality- he could taste them both on his spike and he /loved it/. His glossa rippled over the ridges and sensors along its sides, and he never once let up with the gentle sucking, relaxing his intake just to take more of it in. Giving back indeed.

Thundercracker grunted, hands gripping at the berth and legs shifting to push his hips unconsciously into the hot wetness around his spike. Wings flexed and vents whirred as finally, crimson optics onlined blearily. "Sh'tar?"

"Mmmmmmmmm." Starscream rumbled quite deliberately, transmitting every vibration from his vocalizer straight onto Thundercracker's spike. His hands buried themselves in the Seeker's hips, pulling him toward his mouth, vents pouring heated air as he lapped up every drop of fluid that dripped from the rather large spike.

Thundercracker yelped, hips jerking forward as his systems seemed to jumpstart online as he gasped. And the moaned. "Oh! Primus! Starscream!" He hissed as soon as he gathered what was happening and looked down between his legs.

Star glanced up at his lover, optics half-shuttered in bliss, and drew off exquisitely slowly, making a show of it because it felt /good/ to know he was giving pleasure like he'd been given the offcycle previously. "I love the way you gasp my name." he said, blowing overheated air over Thundercracker's spike, and he slowly inched back down, swallowing every few seconds to take him back as deep as he could go.

Thundercracker groaned, hips rolling eagerly into the wet heat of Starscream's mouth. His valve dripped from the arousal, pedes bracing to be able to push up into each downward slide of Starscream's bobbing helm. "So good!" He gasped breathlessly.

Oh, he wanted to take everything the blue Seeker could give him, but control was /not/ his role in this...was it a relationship? Star wanted it to be. He drew off once more and looked Thundercracker into the optics. "Your choice. How do you want me to finish you off, Thundercracker?" His optics glowed with lust and even a small amount of pride at being able and permitted to do this, to reduce the stoic instructor to something very like the writhing mess Starscream himself had been not so long ago.

Thundercracker hissed, rolling his hips. "You know what I want." He growled.

Starscream's vents caught at the possessive tone. He...really wasn't certain, but he'd do it regardless because he /wanted/ to. "Tell me, please...I have no wish to...displease you." he said, his tone low, glossa lapping at the twitching spike as if it were a treat. Which, in a way, it was. "Whatever you want I will /do/ it."

"Ride me." Thundercracker said, optics glowing with charge.

Star gasped as he fixed /that/ image in his mind for all time- he wasn't sure he'd ever seen anything more alluring, and he slid up and straddled the big blue Seeker, his valve already slick and ready. He slicked up the head of the spike before sliding down its length slowly and deliberately, the stretch absolutely amazing even now. His hips canted forward against his will and he was suddenly pressed down flush against Thundercracker's hips, grinding against him as he cried out.

Thundercracker moaned, rolling his hips eagerly. His servos clasped red hips, ready to help move him if he felt he had to. "Starrrrrr." He moaned.

Just when Starscream thought that the situation couldn't possibly get any more erotic, Thundercracker had to go and say his name like /that/. He twisted and moaned in response, encouraging more of those lovely lovely cries as he rose up only to slide back down, riding Thundercracker with all the skill he possessed. Primus frag it all to the seven Pits and back this was good. "Thunder, love this, love to hear you." he whispered, reaching for Thundercracker's hands to take them into his own.

Thundercracker let him, feeling their fingers slide and intertwine. He used that as an anchor, optics focused on the gorgeous sight of the Winglord's sharp curves riding his spike like he was born to do it.

And he writhed, well aware that his lover was watching him and enjoying the show he put on. He shivered and shook, pressed himself down and slammed, then rocked back and forth without barely withdrawing, repeating the cycle and drawing out certain movements that drew out those long, low groans of pleasure. His own optics lit up brightly and he met Thundercracker's gaze, showing him as best he could that this...actually meant something to him.

Primus he was so close already. Starscream was intoxicating, beautiful, confident... and completely and thoroughly addicting. He could get used to this. And not just here in the berth either. "Starscream." He breathed, thrusts picking up in intensity.

"You're beautiful." Star whispered, unable to take his optics off the Seeker beneath him. "Please...don't go-" he said, arching his hips and his back, wings fluttering behind him as he drove them both toward their inevitable end. "Tell me you won't go away-" The last word tapered into a loud moan, high-pitched and filled with need and want and the edge of release. His hands gripped Thundercracker's as if a lifeline, as if he needed it more than anything else.

"Not." Thrust. "Going anywhere!" He gasped, rolling them to pound properly into the smaller seeker with a fierceness he only showed in the berth.

Starscream /shrieked/ at that, his hands held tight, wrapping both legs around Thundercracker's waist tightly so that he could move in almost perfect rhythm with each wonderfully harsh and ecstatic slam. "Thundercracker YES!" he cried, shuddering, optics flaring and dimming in time with his spark which whirled insanely behind his glass. "Close to you...need this..." he gasped, unable to /say/ what he was feeling at that moment- it was intense and made NO SENSE, all his logic was gone.

Thundercracker grunted near Starscream's audio, hips slamming forward in and out until it finally tipped over the edge and he roared his release.

The Seeker sobbed his own release, unable to think or move other than to wrap his arms around the larger frame atop him, clutching at him as if to do otherwise would mean that he fell from a precipice to nowhere. "Good...morning..." he managed to gasp, sensors and frame firing almost at random.

Thundercracker groaned softly, levering himself up so he could stared down at the seeker. His lips quirked and he leaned back in to kiss him gently. "Mmm, good morning."

Star's breath caught at that even though the larger flier was still looming above him. He kissed back, his optics glowing. "I do hope you enjoyed your...wake up call." he said softly.

Thundercracker chuckled as he gently pulled out to lay beside him. "I did. Sneaky."

"I planned it last night while you snuggled with me." Star moved as close as he could, wanting to talk for a little while before Thundercracker had to leave. "I...Thundercracker..." He stopped, shaking his head. "Why do I feel this way?" he whispered.

"Spark resonance. Or something." Thundercracker teased. "I don't know Star. When does anyone understand wants of the spark?"

"Do you feel the same way, though." Starscream is almost /terrified/ to hear the answer to that. He took one of TC's hands in both of his and held it first to the side of his face, then to his chest. "I...am being unforgivably weak. My apologies." he said, finally.

"I feel similarly. It could become something more." The blue seeker said softly, nuzzling Starscream's helm.

...what? Had he...was it /true/? Star looked up, the lips on his helm feeling almost better than the utterly hot 'facing they'd been doing since early last offcycle, and his lips parted in a smile. "Oh, I do hope so." he said softly, kissing the fingertips trapped in his hands. "You're wonderfully tactile...one wouldn't have expected that." he noted, liking this very much indeed.

Thundercracker's grin was lopsided and sheepish. "I like touch."

"So do I." He looked positively adorable with that look on his face...Star wanted to kick himself for thinking something like that. Cute? /Thundercracker/? "I...want you to know something. Even though it seems that we're incredibly compatible in the berth...it's not just there that I want you. I feel that you might help to balance me."

"Really?" Thundercracker asked softly, squeezing him gently.

"I...think so." Starscream said. "Skywarp is impulsive, and my temper is... Uncertain. Though I doubt I'll be able to rouse enough anger for /anything/ for the next few cycles; you took it out of me." He grinned rogueishly. "You are calm...except when you aren't, of course, and..." He shrugged.

"Calm, hm? It's more like will power. I am anything but calm." Thundercracker murmured, kissing the grin right off his face.

Was this what Star had been missing for too long? He found that he couldn't think, not with warm lips stealing every thought and making him feel as if he's fallen into someplace so soft and warm that he never wanted to come out. He felt at peace and happy and strangely completed. He murmured softly against the pale lips that claimed him. "I am yours, you know. I meant it."

"I can be yours." Thundercracker sighed. "You have to work for it."

"I will. If I didn't I'd likely lose my mind...how do I do this, I..." Starscream smiled sheepishly. "Despite my rank and position, Thundercracker, I fear that I am a failure at flirting and courtship."

"Well, courtship is definitely in my cards. I'm traditional." He said softly.

"I will do my best." With that knowledge, Star slid sinuously out of Thundercracker's embrace, still holding onto the blue Seeker's hand. He nodded once, formally, and his words weer in the old language, the words layered with inflection and meaning that simply wasn't present in newer words.

"Thundercracker of the Flight Academy, I beg your permission to court you with the intent to bond, the terms of which can be negotiated between us and any trinemate we might choose." He broke the formality to wink, once. "Skywarp will do this himself." he whispered, sotto voce.

"I do this because I sense a connection between the two of us, and I...need you. Need you near me. I offer you a place in my home and wherever you desire as you consider my suit." he finished, looking deep into the optics of one who he's never really known until he let himself.

Thundercracker's vents caught and he stared down at the Winglord before nodding. "I accept."

Starscream looked up, only a little surprised, but he had to ask. "What am I supposed to do now?" he said a bit bemusedly. "I...read that in an old book..."

Thundercracker stared at him a moment more then laughed, deep, rolling and thoroughly amused.

"Don't laugh at me, I'm /serious/!" Star said, actually pouting. "Normally I would think that this would be when I'd 'face you into my berth, but we already took care of that little detail..."

"You..." Thundercracker snickered. "Are ridiculously endearing at times."

The Winglord gave Thundercracker a sidelong gaze. "Endearing. /Me/. You /are/ aware that popular opinion states that I am a sparkless swindler who cares for nothing but himself?" He stopped. "Though they /do/ tell me I have a nice aft."

"It is rather nice." Thundercracker grinned, kissing Starscream's forehelm. "Tell you what, you're good at research. Wouldn't be much of a courting if I told you what to do and how."

Starscream, once he wanted something, would not stop until he had it, and this was just another form of challenge. "Then I will...but will you court me in return? Is that how it's done?" There'd been nothing like that with Warp; they'd basically went from being friends to fragging to declaring themselves wingmates over a short period of time. This would be... Different. And he liked it.

"If I enjoy the courting, it's generally shown that it's accepted by the courtee becoming the courter in turn yes." Thundercracker grinned. "A show of equality, a want to give as much as get."

Star couldn't stop himself, and his voice dropped into a low purr. "Oh, but you already /know/ that's how I am." He twisted his lips into a small smile. "I wonder." he said, putting a finger to his lips as he moved right back where he'd been before, snuggled close to Thundercracker on the berth. "This will be...edifying. And entertaining. Thundercracker, I don't do things halfway, you do know this."

"I realized this when you were in my classes." Thundercracker smirked.

"What else did you realize in your classes, hmm?" Star asked, more than willing to just lay here and talk for awhile. "I now know that what I /thought/ back then was entirely incorrect."

"Ah, appearances are often misgiving." Thundercracker purred. "You were always confident, proud, assured and incredibly intelligent to add to your beauty." He tilted his helm. "However, you were also insecure, brash, mistrusting and incredibly thick helmed if it wasn't your way."

"I am /still/ insecure, brash, mistrusting and incredibly thick-helmed. None of that has changed. The subjects and worries have, though." He thought for a moment. "I...am the kind who needs a certain amount of reassurance at times. Will that bother you?"

"Teacher." Thundercracker reminds him. "I deal with it a lot, Star."

"You should not have to deal with it in what will be your home, after work." Starscream said. He hated that part of himself, but nothing he knew of had gotten rid of it so far. His worst fear was being alone, as so far, everyone in his life /had/ ended up leaving him. His carrier, his creator, Skyfire...anyone Starscream began to care about would end up gone. The self-loathing was evident in his optics as well as the new tenseness in his frame and his wings as he tried to hide it away, shove it down so as to not ruin the thoroughly enjoyable moment he was having.

Thundercracker pinched his aft sharply.

Starscream /yelped/. "TC!" he said, glaring up.

"Stop it." Thundercracker said sternly. "You think too far ahead. You get caught up you forget to enjoy the now. I'll just have to pull you back to the here when you do."

"Would you really do that for me?" Slag but his voice sounded small asking that.

"Yes." Thundercracker assured. "I would. Gladly."

This time it was Starscream's turn to twist and turn, and he took Thundercracker's face between both of his hands and kissed him soundly, optics falling offline as he just let himself feel it. His thumbs traced the seams below those entrancing optics, and his vents hitched because of sheer emotion that /wasn't/ just physical desire.

Thundercracker melted into it, arms winding around the slim waist and tugging him firmly against him.

Starscream held on, not wanting to let go because it felt way too good just to abandon...and he completely missed the telltale sound of a warp gate opening right in his berthroom, no more than a couple mechanometers away. Someone vented /very/ sharply and suddenly Skywarp's voice whispered with appropriate reverence, "Holy /slag/, Star, TC..."

Thundercracker jerked back in surprise, glancing over his shoulder to see Skywarp. "... I forget you don't do knocking." He grinned.

Skywarp moved almost as fast as if he'd teleported again, right behind Thundercracker since it appeared that Star kinda had TC's front side occupied. "Why knock, I live here." he pointed out.

Starscream rested his chin on Thundercracker's shoulder and arched an optic ridge. "Guess what, Sky?"

"Hmm?"

"We're courting him."

"/We/?" Skywarp cried. "But I didn't even ASK!"

"Think Starscream covered that for you." The big seeker snorted. "You complaining?"

"Um." The teleporter pretended to consider that. "Nope!" he decided. "I mean, you said yes, right? You wouldn't deny Stars, he gets all sappy and whimpery if you say no."

Starscream deftly reached around TC to twist Skywarp's wingtip just this side of too hard. He yelped and stuck out his glossa. "Aft!" he accused.

Thundercracker laughs again, shaking between them. "Yes, Skywarp. Yes, I did."

"Stop movin' like that, kay, TC, it's been a few days." Skywarp said smartly, and Starscream's optics flashed with something that he tried to shove down as he stayed silent.

Thundercracker tried to turn a skeptical optic on him. "Really? You? Wait a few days?"

"Slow week." Skywarp said, shrugging. "Not for you two, though, I can tell, you both are a huge /mess/." He poked each seeker on the thigh, where various fluids were in various stages of drying. "Did he frag you, TeeCee?" The black Seeker looked wistful.

Thundercracker, oblivious as he always was, shook his helm. "I had him. Twice. I did get a nice wake up call though. Star's good at sucking spike."

"Pit yes he is." Skywarp agreed. "Loves to do it, too, don't you Star?" Skywarp gave his wingmate a look that could have been considered a direct proposition in some areas, and Starscream merely slid closer to Thundercracker, pressing against him so that he could speak lowly. "Of course I do, especially to one so deserving. If I weren't leader here I'd likely have gotten a noise complaint."

"I wasn't that loud." Thundercracker grumbled.

"But I was." Star purred, and Skywarp looked like he was trying very hard to stifle his imagination. His hand reached out to trail along Thundercracker's arm almost as if he wasn't thinking about it.

"Find out what he likes, did you?" he asked, tone husky and rough.

Thundercracker's smile was smug. "I did better than just that."

Starscream's vents became shallow as he recalled it all, and the slight shake betrayed it all. Skywarp noticed it and smirked. "Oh, do tell."

"Well." Thundercracker's voice dropped in pitch. "He certainly loved having no preparation."

There was a definite twitch from the Winglord at that, whose hands gripped Thundercracker just a bit more tightly. The hiss of air through his denta was quite audible, and his wings betrayed it even more, twitching even though he tried to control.

Skywarp was no fool; he knew /exactly/ what this was doing to his best friend and wingmate. "Oh, he gets wet enough if you just talk to him for awhile, tell him what he /won't/ be getting unless he begs for it." Skywarp's lips were very close to Thundercracker's audial and his voice was soft as well...though Star jerked once at the words, his optics shuttering.

Thundercracker ran his glossa over his lips . "Is that right?" He purred, optics dimming.

Sharp denta almost pierced Starscream's lower lip as he fought with himself to stay quiet. Slag the two of them to the Pit, they were going to tease him until he deactivated...but what a way to go.

Sky pressed himself fully against Thundercracker's back, both hands lightly brushing across the top edges of his wings. "Oh, yeah. Isn't that right Star? Doesn't it just make you crazy when I look at you, /stare right into your optics/ and tell you that if you want me to pin you to the berth and slam my spike into you over and over and over as hard as I can that you gotta moan for it?"

"Ahh-" Starscream hissed, looking like he was trying to press into TC at the same time he writhed away.

Thundercracker's arms locked down, keeping him firmly pressed against him. "I prefer to not give him the chance to beg. That gives him too much time to take subtle control. Now, it's a little harder to concentrate when my spike is already in him, taking him slowly and stopping if I'm not... satisfied with his noises."

"Thunder /please/-" Starscream gasped, his thighs parting against his will. It was like he could /feel/ him inside him, moving so slowly as to trip each and every sensor nub within him, the pressure of being filled with no movement...the voices washed over him and he moaned, knowing that he was going to lose this one and fast.

"Torments him, don't it?" Skywarp asked, agile fingers moving toward TC's back seam, moving as slowly as Thundercracker himself had threatened to do with Star. "Then again, you're bigger than me. You fill him more and make him moan just by sliding...all..the...way...up." he finished, his pelvic armor pressed firmly against the blue flier's aft. He licked at a side seam in TC's neck as well, purring softly.

Thundercracker shivered, a deep rumble originating in his chest and traveling from his mouth. "I wonder. Can he get off with just... being talked to?"

"Don't know, never tried that." Skywarp said cheerfully. "Star? Think we can overload you just by saying what we want to do to you, or what we /won't/ do because you haven't earned it?"

"F-frag you to the Pit." Starscream said very shakily, his core temp already a lot higher than normal. The ache in his valve was already becoming distracting, though, and he knew already that moving would end up with him restrained...though that was definitely not a bad thing. He pressed against Thundercracker's front just as Skywarp did the same from the back, both of them glancing at each other to move in a rhythm that would have been uncanny if they hadn't known each other for so long.

"Don't tease me, just take me..." Starscream said, looking from one Seeker to the other. Skywarp shook his head.

"Nope, Stars, I think we should try to overload you by voice alone. No touching yourself or else I'll just tie you and make you watch me ride TC here until his optics bleach white. Be a good little mech and maybe you'll get that spike you want so bad. Maybe I'll even suck you off...what do you think, Star, want me on my knees?" Skywarp's normally light voice dropped, though it was nowhere near as low as Thundercracker's it was still quite alluring.

Thundercracker's own wings were trembling and he bit his lip briefly to keep from whimpering. "I'd like to see that... Skywarp on his knees, his mouth wrapped around you... maybe my fingers in your valve."

Skywarp slid around Thundercracker to reach his lips, flicking his glossa across the trembling lower lip as if tasting him for the first time. "I'll take you in slow, you know how I can do it. Make my intakes feel like my port. My wings shuddering, and don't you just wanna grab 'em and shove me down? Bet you do, especially with TC here tickling the rim of your valve with those big finger of his."

Starscream shook, his optics still offline because slaggit, he could almost /feel/ this happening to him already, and with his optics offlined he could certainly picture it. He began to pant sharply, sharp denta visible behind his dark lips, vents beginning to whirr noisily to disperse the heat building up in his systems. His panel slid aside as his hands clenched- he wanted something in him, /on/ him...his spike emerged from its housing as well, the white and blue length already half- ready. "Sadists, you two will be the death of me-" he whined.

Thundercracker nipped at Skywarp's glossa, one hand grabbing Starscream's aft and dragging him forward to pin his spike between them. "I'd finger you slowly. Carefully finding every node I could reach and pressing on it."

"Not slow-" Star begged, arching his hips up into the pressure. He may have been primarily a valve mech but frag if that didn't feel good, plus Skywarp loved it when Star took him.

"An' I'll match his every movement with my glossa." Skywarp whispered, trailing his fingers up Thundercracker's sides. "You'll be dripping for me, maybe even see it on my lips...but I like the way you taste so I'll probably just drink you dry."

Starscream whimpered at that, his spike pressurizing fully and /twitching/.

"I'd keep fingering you. It WOULD be slow. Tell you not to touch Skywarp. Maybe tell Skywarp not to use HIS hands or I'd stop..." He unconsciously pressed back into Skywarp, plating heated and panting slightly. The stimulation plus the images made his frame ache with want.

"Please not slow, Thundercracker, Skywarp, want you..." Starscream whimpered, biting into his lip again as he shivered. This was torment and torture and their voices were tripping every slagging kink he had for the sound of another during intimacy.

Skywarp shivered as well- he could tell that this was heating Thundercracker up, and slag if he didn't like seeing him all would up and wanting. "Both of our fingers sliding on your valve rim. Tight as you are it'd be a squeeze...you might be our dirty little slut but you're so fragging /tight/...aren't you, /Lord Starscream/?" Skywarp said this last with a slight lilting tone that had a rather curious effect on the young Winglord- he moaned loudly, breath coming harsh through his lips.

Thundercracker's optics drank it in, his venting coming quickly. He licked his lips again. "I would whisper in your audio, telling you how tight you are, how much you drive me crazy as you squeeze around our fingers, ready for us to just take you. But we don't. Not yet."

Skywarp swiftly nipped at Thundercracker's neck cabling, and one hand snaked between the blue flier's thighs- he could touch /him/, couldn't he? "We all want to see TeeCee lose it, he's so fragging hot when he's crazy with lust isn't he? Growling at us in that tone of his, his hands scraping inside you with exquisite slowness, and he might even reward you with his glossa sliding around your valve rim if you're REALLY good. Then I'll let you shove me down on you, love your hand on my helm like you do..." Skywarp's hand scraped across Thundercracker's panel, and Starscream didn't even see it. He was too bust shuddering, valve leaking, spike pulsing in time with his spark.

"Touch me, please for the love of Primus touch me you two, I can't /stand/ it..."

Thundercracker groaned, shifting his legs just slightly apart so Skywarp could touch more firmly even as his spike pushed against his panel insistently. He didn't open. Not yet. He had more will power than that. "I know I'D like that." He growled. "Watching you force Skywarp down, watching him swallow you again and again. My finger would speed up a little bit, my panel sliding open so I can press my spike against your aft."

Skywarp had to moan at that- fragging PIT he'd put on a show that TC would never forget if that's what the Seeker wanted. "Suck you slow while you made me take you all, just so Thundercracker can watch me." Sky said in a light singsong, his own arousal shooting up into the red. His hand caressed the smooth panel, scraping delicately over the seams he knew were likely sensitive by now. "Open up, TC, can almost feel you." he whispered. "You're missing it Star, TC's spinning us /all/ up talkin' about how much he wants to tease you, he's hot for it."

Starscream shook his head, not looking, he couldn't /bear/ to look because it was bad enough just HEARING this. "Can almost feel you Thundercracker." he gasped, hips trying to rock just to try and feel something on his aching spike.

Thundercracker's arms tightened around him to hold him still. His panel snapped open, spike pressurizing to brush against Starscream's thigh.

"Nnnhhhh-" Starscream gasped; he FELT that, and it was so close but yet not close enough! He struggled against the hold, wondering idly if Thundercracker might just like that, as Skywarp smiled ferally before taking a single violet fingertip and stroking the side of Thundercracker's spike far too gently.

"Yes, Star, that's his spike against your leg. He's hard and ready but you know what? You aren't getting it. I just touched him and he /twitched/; Primus he's so big and hot. You love having him in you don't you, Star? Tell us." he purred, and Starscream moaned loudly.

"Yes, love having either of you in me, it ACHES, so empty...please you two I need it..."

Thundercracker could hardly concentrate on what he was saying now, trembling against Starscream as he rolled forward into Skywarp's soft touches. He buried his whine of need in Starscream's throat, biting sharply and clinging tightly to him with a warning growl.

"Nhhhaaa...TC...please..." Starscream cried. His valve clamped down, feeling WAY too empty as his spike throbbed almost painfully. He kept struggling, wanting this rough treatment, and his frame screamed it to both Seekers as plainly as if he'd spoken.

Skywarp allowed his hand to encircle Thundercracker's spike, feathering light touches on the tip just before squeezing almost as tightly as he could with his port. "Hm, now you're /both/ needing it. What can I do with this...Thundercracker, you look like you /want/ something. What is it that you want?" he asked softly, Starscream flickering his optics online to cast a shocked look at his wingmate. Did Warp really think this would work on him?

"Something around my spike." He growled, wings twitching tensely.

"/Who/ do you want?" Skywarp purred, tracing just the tips of his claws over the rigid length. The teleporter's voice dropped further; did TC have a bit of a voice fetish as well? He'd find out. To push him further Skywarp licked the tip of his finger before running it around the head of the spike, looking into TC's optics as he did it.

"Fragging slagging teases come /onnnnnnnn/!" Starscream cried, the rumbling growls travelling through his frame. "Just USE me for frag's sake!" he begged.

Thundercracker's snarled, reaching the end of his patience and hiking Starscream's leg up and sinking his spike in his valve, Skywarp's hand in the way or not.

Starscream keened, his frame stiffening in overload just at that first and only thrust. He rippled his valve over his newest lover's spike, loving the feeling of being stuffed so FULL without being touched beforehand. Skywarp almost snarled, his optics flaring at the sight of his wingmate being penetrated so harshly.

"Looks slagging GOOD there, Thundercracker...now what about /me/?" he hissed, moving his hand to claw lightly over the blue Seeker's valve. "Will you? Can I take you, take care of you?"

"HNGK!" Thundercracker's hips launched forward with the sharp sting over his valve cover, burrying his spike more firmly in Starscream's valve. He shuddered and there was a moment's hesitation where he internally debated before hesitantly letting the cover slide aside, the cover sticking as if shy to open.

Skywarp, despite his bold words, knew quite well that this was actually a display of trust that Sky wouldn't push Thundercracker further than he wanted to go, no matter how intense and deep they all got into it. He leaned between the shivering blue wings and licked TC's audial, whispering softly. "Just tell me to stop if you don't like it." he promised, fingers far more gentle now that the panel was open.

Starscream on the other hand was quickly losing himself, begging and pleading to be taken harder, his hands flying up to frame his helm as if on command...which it was, he knew the rules. "More of you. Both of you. More, please /more/, love when you take me..." he babbled, incoherency just around the corner.

Thundercracker nodded sharply, shifting to spread his thighs wider for Skywarp. He rolled so they were no longer on their sides, but Starscream was beneath him.

All that weight on him was wonderfully, deliciously restricting and Starscream keened aloud at it, hot plating shoved against his own. He arched into Thundercracker, trying to stimulate himself, his spike sliding between them slick with his own fluid.

Skywarp moaned softly and gently slid two fingers into TC's port, thrusting gently to begin with...slag he was tight, almost as tight as Starscream but that was probably because he didn't DO this. Warp wanted it, though- his own spike pulsed at the idea of that tight, wet heat enveloping him. "Getting wet, TeeCee...is just cause you have the best pleasuremech in Vos writhing under you or is it cause you want me?" he asked.

Thundercracker grunted when Skywarp's fingers slid in, the stretch stinging, but mostly because he unaccustomed to it. "It's a valve." He managed past the static. "It reacts to stimulation, which you have been feeding me both mentally and physically. Of course it's slagging wet."

"Relax." Skywarp said, his free hand stroking along the Seeker's wings. He was tense, /too/ tense in fact, and Skywarp wasn't sure he liked that. "Star, distract him." he ordered, and Starscream looked up dazedly and tried to capture Thundercracker's lips in a deep kiss, his hands actually rising to cup the dark helm.

Yeah, he was slicking up nicely but that didn't mean he wanted it yet. Skywarp wasn't going to force this, even as /good/ as the Seeker looked from behind like this. He prided himself on his skill in the berth; hurting someone that he was supposed to be courting was terrible form. So, he knelt low and swiped his glossa down TC's aft toward the exposed valve, fingertips merely massaging the outer rim in delicate circles.

Thundercracker mewled. He fragging legitimately MEWLED in Starscream's audio, clutching him closer, almost denting force applied. His aft twitched into the warm glossa licking over it and he whimpered, wings trembling as he focused on shifting his spike in Starscream's valve.

Oh. My. Primus. That was the hottest fragging sound that Starscream had EVER heard, and he gasped in response, shivering hard underneath both fliers. Star nipped at TC's neck, using his hands to distract and soothe his lover while Skywarp's vents literally stalled at that sound from the stoic teacher.

He grinned, unseen, and did it again...and again, each swipe bringing the tip of his glossa closer and closer to Thundercracker's valve until he was directly over it, swirling around and just inside the Seeker with long, slow movements. Maybe /that's/ what he liked, long and slow. Violet fingers flicked outer nodes and Skywarp's lips suckled over the opening, moaning at the taste. Frag, just /frag/.

The instructor was shuddering, turning his helm to capture Starscream's lips to mask the noises he wanted to make. His hips rolled, moving Skywarp's glossa and almost dislodging it, but shoving his spike deeper into Starscream. It was a confusing mix of feelings of disappointment, but satisfaction.

Skywarp stroked Thundercracker's backstrut between his wings, and Star willingly and eagerly met his lips with all the intensity that he could muster. Somehow he sensed that this was a loss of control for Thundercracker, and that was a major thing for one as dominant as he was. "Sshhh, TC, we're with you, we care." Starscream murmured with a hitch in his voice. As good as he was feeling with the ecstasy in his valve he was willing to focus on /HIM/ so that he would enjoy this as much as Sky and Star did.

"Yeah. Beautiful, so strong, dignified and powerful.." Skywarp said before he used his glossa to plunge inward rather like a soft, wet spike, hands teasing at TC's hip joints in a effort to make him ready. He was getting there, but not yet, he knew.

Thundercracker moaned, feeling his valve slowly beginning to lubricate under Skywarp's ministrations. "Ahn~" The small sound slipped from his control, pale faceplates heated pink and thin lips panting in a desperate bid to pull in cooler air. His wings flared in instinctive preening at the praise and the compliments being paid to him.

Slag, slag, SLAG he sounded hotter than Starscream... Skywarp purred into the leaking opening, one hand drifting up to gently caress wing edges as Starscream shakily took over the speech. The other hand slid between those trembling thighs to slide a finger alongside Skywarp's glossa once more, curling slightly to trip a sensor he'd found on the inner rim.

"We want you and trust you and-Ah! need you, Thundercracker...you're our calm, our strength...beautiful flier, graceful and...oh Primus do that again!" he gasped, shuddering before continuing. "Let go for us, let us carry you..." he whispered, gently turning Thundercracker's flushed face to meet his own intent gaze.

Overbright optics met Starscream's, heated drafts of air wafting over the darker faceplates. He groaned, hips rolling again and optics shutting in bliss as his valve slowly loosened and his wings relaxed with each moment that passed and no pain came.

Starscream kissed him again, stifling the sounds from both their vocalizers as Skywarp worked to relax the elder Seeker as well as arouse him enough to be taken. A second finger joined the first, with Sky using long, deep, but slow movements combined with a gentle scissoring motion to spread the walls of TC's stress-tightened valve enough to enjoy this. He licked at the anterior node just once and looked up, vents coming harsh and hot. "You have no idea how much I want you right now." he said, and his tone was filled with static and need. "I'll treat you like you deserve, and that's gently and with respect." Yes, Skywarp knew those words, and he also knew that respect was a highly important concept to Thundercracker. "May I?" he whispered, laying his frame atop TC's. "Might I have you?"

He nodded before realizing that in his position, Skywarp might not be able to see it. He pulled back, panting and groaned. "Please."

"Don't have to beg me for it..." Skywarp breathed, positioning himself with both hands on Thundercracker's hips. Starscream whined at the look on the blue Seeker's face and he grabbed him to kiss him again, glossa sliding between pale lips in a desperate bid to get as close as he possibly could. Skywarp pressed slowly forward, the heat searing him to his very SPARK, and it took every iota of self-control the flier had not to just slam inward like he would with Starscream. "Primus-" he moaned, his own wings almost rattling with charge. "Slagging Primus, Thundercracker-"

Thundercracker grunted, armor creaking under his grip on Starscream's waist as his glossa battled with Starscream's. His thighs trembled and spread further to give Skywarp more room and unpracticed squeezes of his valve fought to pull the intruder deeper.

Star didn't mind the crushing grip- it danced on the edges of pain, yes, but Starscream never minded that. His dark lips devoured Thundercracker's light, well aware that anyone observing would see the contrast as something to be remembered, especially with the way they were both writhing. Star gripped the top edge of Thundercracker's wings and pulled gently at him to press harder and deeper, breaking the kiss off to beg both his lovers for more.

Skywarp hilted himself and twisted his hips before withdrawing at the same speed, a steady movement that allowed him to feel every single bump and ripple that Thundercracker /had/. It was driving him nuts and he hissed through his denta, only staying silent because it was taking all his concentration just to maintain control.

Skywarp's movements pushed his hips further into Starscream's and he moaned, pressing back into Skywarp, valve pulsing and then moving into Starscream, spike twitching with withheld charge.

"Told you being in the middle is awesome." Skywarp murmured, moving with only a bit more force and only then when he buried himself fully inside Thundercracker. At the end of each lazy thrust he ground and twisted his hips, able to /feel/ that he was pressing into Starscream as well, who writhed and moaned wantonly beneath them both.

"Like that, Stars? Like me fragging you both?" Warp said, nipping at a thick cable in the blue Seeker's neck.

"Frag /yes/." Starscream hissed, trying to move but unable to due to the weight of two Seeker atop him. "Harder...please Thunder, please give it ALL to me, show Sky what you do to me..."

Thundercracker growled, hips physically rearing back and lifting Skywarp as well. The shift of the spike in his valve made him grunt and moan before he snapped forward, burying himself deep in Starscream.

"AHHH!" Starscream shrieked, his legs falling as far apart as the could possibly go just to deepen the connection. "Don't hold back don't EVER hold back give me all of you damn you nowwwwwwwww-" Star howled, optics shut down again and his hands clenched into tight fists. Skywarp whimpered as he was carried along, TC's strength more than sufficient to move him even though he was buried deep inside the instructor's valve. His control slipped and he returned the favor, his hips snapping forward to drive TC into Starscream, his hips twisting and grinding but at greater speed. His own wings shot out and up high, charge almost crackling around them all, and he caressed the bottom edges of the blue Seeker's wings just as Star had the top.

Thundercracker shrieked, lunging forward to bury his teeth in Starscream's shoulder as he rode out the all consuming pleasure that twisted his tanks and made him shake.

Nothing short of the world ending would stop Skywarp now; that cry was burned into him as surely as the stars shone in the night sky. Skywarp gripped Thundercracker's wings in just the right way, fingers splayed across the pressure sensors as he drove inward the sound of their joining overwhelmingly loud in the berthroom. "So! Slagging! Perfect!" he gasped, legs shaking almost too much to hold himself up, and Skywarp's lips pressed between TC's wings, his systems thrumming with charge against his back.

Starscream was incoherent, his cries wordless, his head snapping up to allow Thundercracker to do exactly as he pleased to his shoulder. He felt the dents and did not CARE, he just wanted and needed and required and and and... He swept his hands outward toward the Seeker's wingtips, his legs swinging up to rest on TC's shoulders despite the twinge in the tensioners from such a restricted position.

That was it. The grip on his wings, over sensors and seams and he was done. Thundercracker's overloaded, the high whine that had been building from his sonics finally blasting the room and making him scream. Scalding hot transfluid blasted from his spike to impact the top of Starscream's valve, his own clamping even tighter around Skywarp's spike.

"Oh slag /me/-" Skywarp cried, the clamp and the feeling of sonics /on his spike/ visibly undoing him. He couldn't hold on through that; NOBODY could, and so he plunged inward twice more with a broken shriek, his fluid striking Thundercracker's innermost nodes with a force that caused some to leak from the overstretched rim. He panted, his head spinning, feeling like he was about to pass out from the sheer POWER of that.

Starscream knew that was coming, that the Seeker was about to explode. literally and figuratively. His own shriek of his lovers' names was drowned out by the sonic boom, his plating rattling in the aftermath of an overload that threatened to steal his higher processing skills for GOOD. He sucked Thundercracker in and /held him there/, valve shuddering in aftershocks. Starscream himself wasn't much better; every gasp brought another moan, another whimper, and he felt like he'd been set aflame and been reborn in the conflagration.

"That. Was the best experience I have EVER had." Skywarp noted breathlessly.

Thundercracker moans wanly, practically slumped over Starscream with his aft in the air and fluids dripping down his thighs as he trembled uncontrollably from the oversensitivity. It'd never been quite this intense before and was threatening to rattle him apart... Even if it did feel pit fragging good.

"Shh. TeeCee." Skywarp eased back and out of the blue flier, gently petting his wings. Starscream looked up, dazed, and placed a hand on Warp's.

"Careful, seams." he whispered, and Skywarp nodded, trying to calm him. He'd had to do this for Star and maybe it wasn't TOO different. Star had told him that sometimes TC blew his circuits too hard when he overloaded.

"You okay?" he asked, looking down with...actual fondness. That and he could /see/ how Starscream looked at him. He was definitely stuck with this one, though somehow he didn't mind. Yeah he was too serious and sometimes a pain in the aft but he really was strong, beautiful, and a sight to behold in the sky.

"G-give m-me a m-m-moment." Primus his denta were chattering. He still hadn't released Starscream, clinging with stiff limbs as he waited for the stinging tingle to die down enough for him to tolerate moving without it being painful. It was still uncomfortable as he forcibly let go of his lover, lingering apologetically on the dents he'd made and laying down carefully.

Starscream knew what was wrong, and he placed a hand on Skywarp's arm when the teleporter started to look a little hurt at the dismissal.

"Sky, he HURTS right now." Starscream said, and Skywarp's optics cycled wider.

"Oh slag I didn't mean to-" he said, tripping over his words and misunderstanding why Thundercracker was hurting.

"S'not your fault." Thundercracker huffed. He held his arms up though they felt like lead. "C'mere bolthead... carefully."

"Not a bolthead." Skywarp replied automatically, scooting over and looking like he didn't know where to put himself. Starscream merely stayed by Thundercracker's side, hand on his arm but remaining still.

"Are /definitely/ a bolthead." Starscream remarked. "A talented and beautiful one, but you are one."

"Better that than bein' The Littlest Seeker." Skywarp said, laughing.

Thundercracker rolled his optics before tugging Skywarp down gently into his arms and holding him. "It's not your fault, Warp. It happens sometimes. Just means the overload was really, REALLY good." He assured. "It's the price I pay for my ability."

Skywarp considered that. "Oh." he said softly. "Kinda like how I get bored a lot." That...really didn't make sense unless you knew Skywarp well, but Star nodded.

"Just like that, Sky."

"So I didn't...I wasn't too rough?"

"No. And if you were, did you hear me saying stop?" He asked honestly.

"...No. And I would have listened to that." Skywarp said. "That's the main rule, you know?"

"Stop when told?"

"Yeah." Skywarp said, relaxing into the cuddling even though it really /was/ hard for him to sit still for too long.

"If you hadn't learned that, Sky, you wouldn't be my wingmate." Starscream said from TC's other side.

"That's a good rule." It was one that struck Thundercracker deeply though he couldn't fathom why. He just got nervous when his valve was involved.

"Especially when you are like me and enjoy the...power plays." Starscream said softly. "I...have went beyond my own limits and not realized it until afterwards. It is everyone involved's responsibility to stop if things go too far."

Skywarp stayed silent at that; he really didn't see why Star enjoyed half the things he did, but he liked giving pleasure, so he did them. A thought occurred to him. "Star, you said we were courting him, right?"

"Yes...?" The Winglord was mystified at the question.

"That mean we might bond? Just trine or the other?" he asked, and Starscream almost froze. He...hadn't thought of that. He'd been slated for bonding /once/. Skyfire was no more, though, and that had taken him too long to get over.

"Let's keep it one step at a time." Thundercracker murmured, systems slowly returning to normal. "I'm not ready for bonding of any kind yet."

"I was just ASKING." Skywarp protested.

"You are thinking really far ahead, Warp. More than even ME." Starscream said, flickering his optics. "We need to learn and see if we even like each other-"

"-other than when we're fragging? Yeah." Skywarp finished for Starscream.

Thundercracker knocked his helm gently. "Crude way to put it, but yes."

Skywarp shrugged unapologetically. "You know me, I don't frag around."

Starscream bit his lip and looked away, his hand tightening almost imperceptibly on Thundercracker's arm.

But with as high as his sensors were tuned and as sensitive as they were in that moment, Thundercracker felt it. He turned his helm, giving Starscream a look. "What's wrong?"

The first word that came to mind was a lie. Starscream didn't want to lie. He also didn't want to ruin the mood, either, so he just shook his head. "N-never mind. Not right now." he said, trying not to let it get to him for the hundredth time. He had no right to, anyway.

Thundercracjer frowned but squeezed his hand to let him know he would find out later. "Oh, Skywarp."

"Hmm?" Skywarp asked, preoccupied with...a lot of random, pointless slag that had NOTHING to do with where he was right now. He looked up to show that he was paying attention.

"If you're intent on courting me..." He looked down at him seriously, his will unrelenting. "I do have one ultimatum."

"What?" Skywarp asked. He was curious. What WOULD TC ask of him? Starscream was curious as well; there had been no special strictures put on him, and he wondered what Skywarp had done to require one.

"If you want to court me. Want this to work, no more fragging around. I won't deny you pleasure if you come to me unless I have a very good reason for it, but no more berth hopping. I expect loyalty."

Starscream's jaw dropped, and he looked between them both incredulously. That /had/ been what was bothering him, it had bothered Star for EVER, but he had no real claim on Skywarp and wasn't willing to sacrifice his friend's needs for his own, not in this.

"Did you ask Star the same thing?" Skywarp asked, his tone curious. He thought about that, thought HARD as he waited for an answer.

"Does he berth hop?" Thundercracker asked with raised optic ridges and a pointed look.

"Absolutely not-" Starscream sputtered indignantly, and Skywarp interrupted. "No, only one he frags is me an' now you." He tilted his head. "Does it mean that much to you?"

"It does." Thundercracker nodded. "I was raised to believe loyalty and devotion to trine first was important. And to me it was. Still is."

"We aren't trine yet." Skywarp countered. "'Course I believe that. You say that if I stop fragging all the randoms that you two are still okay?"

Starscream sighed, he finally couldn't take it. "Skywarp, I have wanted you to stop fragging every Seeker in Vos for VORNS now."

Thundercracker stifled the inward feeling of smug triumph of pegging exactly what was wrong with Starscream. This was important to him as well, but Starscream and Skywarp needed to get this off there chassis.

"...what?" Skywarp said, craning his neck up to look Star in the optics. "You never said that, you never said a thing!"

"Primus on a pogo stick Skywarp I'm your slagging wingmate and I've been your lover for FOREVER now and you think I LIKED watching you frag every pretty flier you came across?"

"...uh, yeah?" the black Seeker squeaked.

"Idiot." Star snorted. "No. I did NOT."

"Talking." Thundercracker reminded gently, pretty sure they'd forgotten momentarily he was there. "No fighting."

"Yes, kalu." Skywarp said. "I didn't know, Stars, I don't hurt you."

"You slagging sure did-"

"Well-well-I'm sorry then!" the teleporter yelled, his wings almost hiking high enough to poke out Thundercracker's optic.

The blue seeker jerked back, and made a tactical decision before this elevated into a screaming match. While it wasn't an entire lie (his seams were still stinging something fierce) he groaned, twitching almost violently and curling in on himself.

Both Seekers shut up and looked at Thundercracker, saying almost in unison:

"Are you okay?" Skywarp sat up to look him over, and Starscream leaned over him looking very concerned.

"Seams." He grunted.

"How do I fix it?" Sky asked/demanded to know. Starscream just looked down at the blue Seeker with sympathy. He kept his hand on a piece of solid plating and didn't move it. "Slaggit TC I am gonna feel guilty whenever we frag if you start fallin' apart on me afterward!"

"Stop moving around and fighting." He said seriously. "You won't jostle me as much."

"Kay." Skywarp said, flopping down though with a lot more care than it looked like. Starscream nodded and resumed his place on the other side of his...their lover. "...Skywarp?"

"Yeah Stars?"

"Can you...just think about it?" he asked, asking politely this time, the resignation very plain in his tone.

"Sorry, no can do Stars."

"Why n-"

"Cause I'm...gonna stop. Want to be /part/ of something someday, something good. Fragging everybody and their winglet's just gonna get me old and used up. Think I'll stick to you two and try this courting thing. TeeCee, do you like glitchmice?"

Thundercracker couldn't help the odd face he gave Skywarp. "What?"

"Asked if you like glitchmice." Skywarp's smile was innocent.

"Run. No, better yet, fly." Starscream advised.

"... I'm missing something here." Thundercracker looked absolutely and thoroughly confused, the normal neutral set of his face giving way to pursed lips and perplexed optics.

"You are so totally fragged, Thundercracker." Starscream said solemnly, figuring it might just be okay to snuggle his face into TC's shoulder now.

His face went flat, unamused. "If this is some joke, I don't appreciate being the aft of it."

"No, that's the problem. He is completely serious." Starscream said.

"Just wanna give you some pets, cute ones, they're sparkly and all that cause I liberated 'em from a lab one time." Skywarp hastily explained.

Unamused look still not leaving. "Do not make me shove you off this berth. Or do I need to remind you what happened when you let the entire science divisions glitchmice experiments loose IN MY CLASSROOM?" No, he wasn't over that.

"That's where there three came from!" Skywarp said gleefully. "Kept these cause you SQUASHED two of 'em, poor little Zippy and Pep met their horrible demise under your..." He trailed off. "You don't want my glowy mice do you."

Starscream was killing himself trying not to laugh.

"... I. Do. Not." He muttered. To be perfectly honest... Glitchmice creeped him the slag out. Like pit he would ever admit it.

Skywarp positively /wilted/, his wingtips drooping and everything...but that lasted all of a half-klik before he had another six ideas. "How about goodies? Crystals? Ultrapurified High Grade from the early Golden Age?"

Starscream sputtered. "That's MY ultrapurified high grade!"

"Okay not that but it could be a JOINT courting gift, you are supposed to give gifts right?"

Okay, he couldn't stay mad. The unamused look melted into fond endearment. "I prefer dates, actually. I've no use for most ... trinkets."

Skywarp hmmed. "Something tells me you don't dance."

"... I dance." He muttered, a bit embarrassed.

Starscream raised an optic ridge. "Oh, /this/ I have to see."

"Lap dance maybe?" Skywarp said hopefully.

"I do!" He said with incredulous insult. "I dance just fine, thank you very much!"

"You DO lap dance?" Skywarp squeaked, optics wide and round as he pictured that.

Starscream laughed aloud. "Oh, I am sure that you can."

"..." Thundercracker didn't comment on any of that.

Both smaller fliers stared at Thundercracker and almost choked. Starscream's overactive imagination gave him images that just COULD NOT be true, while Skywarp just leered. "Pics or it didn't happen~"

Thundercracker's face heated bright red and he stared resolutely at the ceiling. He made an internal note to destroy any evidence Skyhigh had left.

"You are so cute when you do that." Skywarp remarked. "That means there's evidence somewhere. I'll find it. And since we're being all exclusive and whatnot I'll only show 'em to Stars when I dig 'em up." He smirked. "You know that I will."

"You will never lay your optics on them. Ever." He said resolutely.

"Then maybe you can just show me...wanna see those hips /twist/." Starscream choked at that; it never ceased to amaze him just how blunt Skywarp could be about certain things. Starscream could be that way but generally only when riled up or overcharged.

"Never. Again."

"Just how drunk WERE you?" Skywarp wanted to know, while Star just smiled. "Fine, then I'll do it."

"... I wasn't drunk." He muttered, shifting between them like he was trying to sink into the berth.

"Then why are you so embarrassed?" Skywarp wanted to know, since it was clear that Primus had left that out of Skywarp's personality subroutines, presumably using the same space for those glitchmouse names.

Thundercracker muttered something subvocally, something about a dare and Skyhigh and video evidence.

Skywarp grinned while Starscream just leaned over Thundercracker's shoulder.

"I'll do it for you if you promise to leave the camera out of it."

"I wouldn't ever film you." Thundercracker swore.

"Not even for yourself?" That was certainly different.

"Nope." Thundercracker snorted. "Why should I? My memory is perfect."

Skywarp snickered loudly at that, while Starscream swatted at them both. "I'd still do it." he said with an odd little smile. "And I am what they call uncommonly flexible."

I've noticed." Thundercracker smirked.

"You like it." the Winglord countered, flopping back onto the berth, one arm jerking Skywarp across the pair of them as if he were a gigantic Seeker-shaped black and purple blanket. "Nap then washracks." he demanded, cracking open one optic to look at them both.

Skywarp squawked but settled down atop them, his frame half on Thundercracker, head on Starscream's shoulder. "Fine, oh Lord Screamer."

"Do NOT call me that."

"Shut it." Thundercracker mumbled though there wasn't any anger to his voice.


End file.
